LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA
by Feuer Herr
Summary: Séptimo Año.Las Fuerzas Oscuras de Voldemort comienzan a moverse. El enfrentamiento final se acerca.Sin embargo una gran y antigua oscuridad se alzará y cubrirá el mundo, ni muggles ni magos ni brujas podrán escapar.ACTUALIZADO Episodio 10 UP! Dejen revie
1. EPISODIO I: UNA NUEVA ERA COMIENZA

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

_**EPISODIO I: UNA NUEVA ERA COMIENZA **_

Una gran tormenta y sismos aislados han azotado al mundo desde hace un mes. Lluvias, vientos, relámpagos y truenos han hecho imposible el tráfico aéreo muggle y la comunicación vía lechuza. Sin embargo hoy, en la madrugada del 30 de julio, la tormenta se ha detenido luego de un último relámpago y trueno. Éste último despertó a un muchacho de pelo azabache que dormía en su cama. Harry James Potter Evans es su nombre y desde hace 6 años su vida dio un giro en 360°, descubrió que era mago, que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, que de acuerdo a una profecía era quien podría acabar con él, el mago que no sólo asesinó a sus padres, sino que a muchos magos más y por supuesto a muchos muggles.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, observó a través de ella el exterior de su casa. ¿Su casa? No. En realidad esa nunca había sido su casa, era sólo el lugar donde había vivido durante los últimos 16 años. ¿16 años? Sí, mañana 31 de julio cumpliría 17 años de vida, sería adulto en su mundo y cumpliría 16 años en la casa de los Dursley, sus desagradables tíos.

Abrió la ventana y asomó su cara al exterior, respiró profundamente y se sintió tranquilo y en paz. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana, mientras una suave brisa le recorría el rostro. La Luna que desde el inicio de la tormenta, es decir desde hace un mes, no se había visto, pero esta vez apareció por entre las nubes durante unos minutos e iluminó su rostro. Dos esmeraldas brillaban gracias a la luz de la Luna y mostraban a un chico de ya 17 años sereno y pensativo.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo en el mundo? Debido a esta tormenta he permanecido incomunicado del Mundo Mágico, aunque gracias a los noticiarios muggles me he enterado que Voldemort sigue actuando y nadie actúa. ¿Será él el responsable de esta tormenta en pleno verano? Mmmm... Quiero irme de esta casa y ver a mis amigos- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Harry volvió a abrir los ojos y se alejó de la ventana, no sin antes cerrarla. Se fue a su cama y se acostó de espalda mirando el techo.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y comenzó a pensar en sus dos mejores amigos:

–Ron, qué ganas tengo de verte. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero debido a esta tormenta no he sabido nada de ti ni de tu familia- dijo mientras abría los ojos.

–Hermy- dijo, y en su mente el rostro de su amiga se dibujó inmediatamente, su bello rostro le sonrió y el chico respondió con otra sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba y su corazón se aceleraba. Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama y se preguntó a sí mismo -¿Por qué siento esto al pensar en Hermy¿Hermy¿Desde cuándo la llamo así¿Me estaré enamorando de ella? Eso no es posible, es mi mejor amiga-.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó, su corazón aceleró el bombeo de sangre y su rostro se ruborizó. Con esos pensamientos volvió a acostarse y esta vez durmió esperando que amaneciera, para que así sólo faltara un día para su cumpleaños número 17.

Amaneció, era un día espléndido, los rayos del sol daban de lleno en el rostro de Harry, mientras los pájaros cantaban, y fueron éstos últimos quienes despertaron al chico. Harry abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, vio la hora, 7:00 AM.

–Es temprano, no creo que algún Dursley esté en pie aún. Me iré a bañar para que no me molesten después- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño. Cerró la puerta de éste y abrió la llave de la bañera y mientras el agua se calentaba, él se desnudaba. Se metió bajo la ducha y cerró los ojos, volvió a pensar en ella, sonrió, se ruborizó, y una parte de su cuerpo reaccionó. Agradeció que eso ocurriera ahora que se encontraba solo y no en presencia de su amiga ¿Amiga? Sí, amiga. Hermione es sólo su amiga.

Se terminó de duchar y bajó a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich y una leche. Luego que terminó, salió a trotar por las calles para despejar su mente y relajarse. Al regresar a la casa, los Dursley ya estaban en pie con rostros de pocos amigos, Vernon Dursley se le acercó y le gritó:

–¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!¡Tenemos hambre!¡Ve y prepara el desayuno!-.

Dudley le sonrió de manera burlona y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Su gordo primo calló durante todo el desayuno. En realidad no podía hablar, ya que sólo abría la boca para comer de la misma manera que un cerdo, de hecho era un cerdo... bueno en realidad un humano con apariencia de cerdo..

–Por favor, tengan algo de dignidad y coman con la boca cerrada- pensó Harry, refiriéndose a su tío y primo.

-¡Harry, enciende el televisor¡Apúrate! – le dijo su tía. De mala gana Harry lo encendió y se sentó a leer una revista antigua, mientras sus tíos y primo veían los noticiarios matutinos.

Vernon Dursley se quejaba por todo, en especial por la tormenta que ha reinado en pleno verano. Como nunca escuchaba una noticia entera, parece que no sabía que la tormenta había azotado a todo el mundo.

-¡Oye Potter¡Tus extraños amigos, no tendrán algo que ver con esta maldita tormenta!-dijo su tío. Harry se levantó, lo miró y le respondió –No sé- y se fue a su habitación.

Llegó la noche, sólo comió un pan y bebió una taza de leche. Quería esperar despierto su cumpleaños, pero el sueño lo venció y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Tuvo sueños extraños, soñó con sus padres, con Sirius, con sus amigos, y luego con él, con Voldemort, pero no fue él quien lo asustó, sino una voz que escuchaba en una lengua extraña:

**-¡Ik wene Renweg er Mort¡Destoren, Akelen, Dominen! Ot seine mein Temper-**. No le hablaba a él, pero la escuchaba. No entendía lo que decía, pero sentía temor, hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo sin saber que esa voz significaba el comienzo de una nueva era, tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mundo mágico.


	2. EPISODIO II: DÉCIMOSÉPTIMO CUMPLEAÑOS

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

**_EPISODIO II: DÉCIMOSÉPTIMO CUMPLEAÑOS_**

El 31 de julio había llegado, para muchos era un día como cualquier otro, pero para Harry era el día de su liberación. Por fin había cumplido la mayoría de edad y podría dejar para siempre Privet Drive, y por supuesto realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Harry despertó ya que unas lechuzas mensajeras golpeaban su ventana. Las lechuzas sólo traían cartas, una era de Ron y la otra de Hermione. También había llegado otra ave con el periódico, deseaba tanto saber todo lo que acontecía en el mundo, pero obviamente leyó primero las cartas de sus mejores amigos. Primero leyó la de Ron que decía:

**_Estimado Harry:_**

_**Feliz cumpleaños. Siento no haberme comunicado contigo hace tiempo, pero entenderás que era muy difícil mandar a alguna lechuza con la tormenta. Prefiero darte tu regalo en persona, a que arriesgarme a que se pierda en el camino. Iré en dos días más con mis padres a recogerte para llevarte a casa. Un fuerte abrazo, tu amigo…**_

**_ Ron Weasley._**

Luego tomó la carta de Hermione y leyó:

**_Querido Harry:_**

**_Muy feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Espero que estés bien. No pude enviarte esta carta y el regalo antes debido a la tormenta. Cuando nos veamos te lo daré. Espero verte muy pronto. Un gran abrazo y un beso…_**

**_ Hermione Granger._**

Harry bajó sonriente a preparar el desayuno, los Dursley estaban asombrados por el rostro del chico, y Dudley le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás tan contento? Tanto gusto te da prepararnos el desayuno, porque tenemos hambre- dijo su gordo primo.

Harry le sonrió burlonamente y le respondió –Lo que sucede es que hoy cumplo 17 años que es la mayoría de edad en mi mundo. Como mayor de edad tengo permitido usar magia en casa, la cual no dudaré en usarla si me veo en la necesidad de ello-dijo.

Al finalizar con esas palabras su sonrisa aumentó debido a las caras de terror que pusieron los Dursley. Nadie mencionó alguna palabra más durante el desayuno, de hecho durante el día.

Durante el almuerzo Harry les dijo a sus tíos –Dentro de dos días más me vendrán a recoger los padres de un amigo-.

–Como siempre ¿no?- dijo su tía. Harry continuó -La diferencia radica en que nunca más volveré a vivir aquí-. Los Dursley lo miraron algo extrañados, pero a la vez fascinados, al fin serían completamente normales.

Harry se fue a dormir, lo único que quería era irse de esa casa. Pero se acordó que no había leído el periódico, encendió la luz y comenzó a leer los titulares:

–El que no debe ser nombrado continúa activo y más fuerte que nunca… Muchos magos y brujas han desaparecido en estos días oscuros… Muchos padres dudan enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts…

Ya no pudo más y se quedó dormido. Volvió a soñar con sus amigos, en especial con ella. Y nuevamente la voz : **Igl Hanar, Barschar au nikt, gar masten reden henirk er sowen henirk at mein Walkwernak au Hen gar seinen destoriksch. Renweg, pert Treizenmilen annekar on Ekerentik, Renweg, Renweg er Mort. Ot seine mein Temper, ig Temper on seinen Got. **Y ya no la volvió a escuchar.


	3. EPISODIO III: ADIÓS

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

**_EPISODIO III: ADIÓS_**

Amanece, Harry despierta muy feliz ¿Por qué? Porque hoy es su penúltimo día en casa de los Dursley, mañana Ron y su padre lo recogerán para nunca más volver.

–Mmmm.. He deseado toda mi vida este momento, pero ahora me siento extraño. Será porque siempre me obligué a pensar que viviría siempre en esta casa. Bueno, no importa, mañana me iré para no volver. Aunque antes me gustaría entretenerme un poco con Dudley- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por fin podría vengarse de Dudley, sin embargo debía ser cuidadoso.

Decidió que no prepararía el desayuno, en realidad sólo prepararía el de él. Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a prepararlo. De repente Dudley apareció en escena y le ordenó -¡Hazme el desayuno¡Tengo mucha hambre! Hoy participaré en una competencia y necesitaré mucha energía-.

Harry lo miró y no le dijo nada, pues su primo era realmente patético y olvidadizo. -¡Pero qué esperas¡Apúrate!- volvió a gritar-.

El ojiverde no soportó más los gritos de Dudley y le respondió –Si quieres comer, haz tu mismo el desayuno, para ti y tus padres, nunca más me darás órdenes, espero que no se te olvide que ya cumplí diecisiete años y puedo lanzarte un hechizo si lo deseo-.

Harry se sintió genial al decirle eso a su estúpido primo. Estúpido, porque realmente lo era y también por la cara que puso cuando recordó que Harry podía usar magia, calló debido al miedo y sólo alzó la voz para preguntarle a Harry -¿A dónde vas?-.

–A caminar por las calles, necesito relajarme- y cruzó la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla le dijo a su primo –Debes alimentarte bien para la competencia, o sino te atraparán-le dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó algo desconcertado debido a que Harry se preocupaba por él. Harry se le acercó y le dijo –Supongo que alguna competencia será atrapen al cerdo, y de seguro ese serás tú, jajajaja. Bueno nos vemos más tarde Gran D- cerró la puerta, no sin antes de ver la cara furiosa de Dudley.

Harry comenzó a caminar por las calles desiertas de Privet Drive debido a la hora y al frío, pero no sentía frío, ya que estaba tan feliz que era imposible sentir algo negativo.

-¿De quién será la voz que escucho¿Voldemort? No, no es su voz. Es una lengua extraña, no es pársel, pero ¿Qué es? Ya son dos noches que la escucho y no se qué significan. Esa voz me causa temor, es profunda, dominante y aterradora. Siento que pierdo el control de mi cuerpo al oírla, como si su voluntad estuviera por sobre todo-.

Se detuvo por un momento, miró el nublado cielo y comenzó a trotar, al mismo tiempo miraba todas las casas de Privet Drive hasta que llegó al parque y se sentó en un columpio, cerró los ojos y nuevamente meditó:

–Debo olvidar la voz y concentrarme en Voldemort, él es mi objetivo. Tengo que derrotarlo y vengar la muerte de tantas personas, Sirius y mis padres principalmente. Sin embargo no lo puedo hacer solo, soy sólo un mago que aún no ha completado su formación- abrió los ojos y se detuvo.

Se dirigió a una banca y se recostó en ella mirando hacia el cielo y comenzó a pensar en ella. Sólo ver su rostro lo tranquilizaba en mente, pero no su corazón, el cual se aceleraba más y más. Al fin comprendió y aceptó que se había enamorado de verdad. El tiempo de incomunicación le había demostrado que la necesitaba cerca de él, de ninguna manera lejos.

–Y Ginny, qué sucede con ella- se preguntó. –Ginny es mi amiga, no significa para mí lo que Hermy sí. Ginny es mi hermana menor, no la puedo ver de manera diferente, aunque el año pasado quise. Sin embargo, a pesar de que terminamos, debo hablar con ella para que no se haga ilusiones- se respondió. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño: Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, era como un campamento y a lo lejos vio una gigantesca estructura, negra como el carbón. ¿Como el carbón? En realidad mucho más negra, negra como el espacio vacío en el que se encuentra nuestro Universo. La estructura parecía ser una fortaleza, grandes torres y muros tan altos e impenetrables que causaban admiración y temor. Hacía mucho frío, de hecho todo el lugar era hielo, nieve y algo de tierra desnuda. Miró a su alrededor y vio a mucha gente, personas sanas, pero con rostros cansados y sucios, heridos de distinta consideración: algunos tenían el rostro quemado, otros habían perdido algún brazo, otros habían perdido el cabello y tenían la piel desgarrada de sus cuerpos como si algo los hubiera mordido. Miró hacia otro lado y quedó horrorizado, miles de cuerpos sin vida desparramados en la nieve. Algunos no tenían cabeza o extremidades, otros estaban completamente quemados, o mejor dicho, carbonizados. Fue una vista atroz, quería despertar, pero no podía. Observó nuevamente la edificación y no pudo moverse más, como si lo obligara a mirarla mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba, y de repente escuchó la voz de los días anteriores:

**Niwen Urt gar kaden weken, Urt igl Hanar seiner unterik. Urt spaker onig Gwud er onig Enwed kom sik Urt nower sein sekfiksch. Nikt Ot ekise nin onig Gwud nin onig Enwed, solt ot ekise ig Wolk er diewar ken nikt seinen soferik Wolkik per katen ot masten seinen Destoriksch. Mort at allekar ig Hanar, Barschar au nikt, ken nikt henik at mein Gros Walkwernak. ¡Mort¡Mort¡Mort!**

A diferencia de las otras dos veces, ahora entendió lo que la voz decía:

**_Nunca podrán vencer, ustedes los humanos son inferiores. Hablan del bien y del mal, como si conocieran su significado. No existe ni el bien ni el mal, sólo existe el poder y aquellos que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para obtenerlo deben ser destruidos. Muerte a todos los humanos, magos o no, que no se sometan a mi gran voluntad. ¡Muerte¡Muerte¡Muerte!_**

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror, ni siquiera cuando enfrentó a Voldemort, de repente sintió un gran calor como si se estuviera quemando vivo que lo hizo despertar. Sudando y muy nervioso se levantó de la banca y observó su reloj. Había estado muchas horas dormido, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, debía regresar a la casa para arreglar su maleta, pues como recordarán mañana se iba para siempre del 4 de Privet Drive.

Emprendió el regreso a la casa de sus tíos, pero estaba preocupado, pues había sido un sueño tan real, como si lo hubiese vivido en carne propia. Aún sentía miedo, pero eso no iba a evitar que siguiera su camino. Llegó a la casa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus tíos

-¿Dónde has estado durante todo el día?- preguntó su tío, pero no de mala manera.

–Fui a caminar para relajarme y me quedé dormido en la banca del parque- respondió. Nadie habló, pero Harry retomó la palabra –Iré a arreglar mis cosas, recordarán que mañana me voy-.

Petunia Dursley se levantó y se acercó al muchacho –Ve, arregla tus cosas y luego baja a cenar. Después de la cena deseo hablar contigo y entregarte algo que tu padre me encargó- dijo su tía y se volvió a sentar.

Harry estaba descolocado, su tía lo había invitado a cenar, subió a su habitación hablando consigo mismo -¿Qué ocurre aquí¿Por qué es tan amable¿Qué le habrá entregado mi padre? Todo esto es muy extraño.

Ya en su habitación, Harry comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y al cabo de una hora tenía todo listo. Su tía lo llamó a cenar y bajó. Se sentó alrededor de la mesa junto a sus tíos y comió algo más tranquilo, pero aún preocupado por su sueño. Quería contárselo ya a Ron y Hermione y por supuesto a Dumbledore.

Terminaron de cenar y tía Petunia les dijo a su esposo e hijo –Esperen en sus habitaciones, necesito hablar con Harry a solas-.

Ambos se retiraron sin decir una palabra. La mujer le pidió a Harry que se sentara, éste así lo hizo y le preguntó –¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo, tía Petunia?-.

Petunia Dursley por primera vez era amable con él. Ella cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, y comenzó a hablar –Cuando naciste, tus padres me pidieron que les hiciera un favor. Al principio me negué, porque pensé que se trataría de algo extraño, tú me entiendes, de tu mundo. Pero ellos me dijeron que no, lo único que tenía que hacer era esconder esta caja –saca una caja de hierro- y entregártela cuando cumplieras diecisiete años si algo les pasaba a ellos.

Harry estaba muy asombrado por lo que escuchaba -¿Qué es?- preguntó ansioso. –No sé, nunca la he abierto. Supongo que sólo tú puedes, ve a tu habitación y ábrela, no quiero saber qué contiene- finalizó.

–Muchas gracias tía Petunia- dijo y se retiró a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación observó la caja, leones adornaban la caja y la cerradura tenía un fénix dibujado a su alrededor. Como si ya lo supiera, Harry usó su varita como llave y abrió la caja: Había un anillo de oro y a su lado un papel, era una carta de su padre que decía:

**_Querido Hijo:_**

**_Si lees está carta, significa que ni tu madre ni yo hemos sobrevivido. Pero no estés triste hijo mío, nunca estarás solo, tu madre y yo no te abandonaremos jamás, en los momentos de tristeza, alegría o peligro siempre estaremos contigo._**

_**He escrito esta carta para que nuestro legado no se pierda y tú puedas conocerlo. El anillo que tienes en tu poder fue hecho hace muchos años, tantos que ni yo ni mi padre ni mi abuelo, ni siquiera Dumbledore conocemos. Espero que tú descubras su significado, a pesar de su desconocimiento para nosotros, es una reliquia familiar que se ha entrega de generación en generación. No quiero rebelarte más detalles sobre el anillo en esta carta, pregúntale todo lo que quieras a Dumbledore, él responderá tus dudas.**_

_**Siempre contigo**_

_**Tu padre que te ama**_

_**James Potter**_

Había también otra carta, su corazón se aceleró, era de su madre:

**_Amado Harry:_**

_**Si lees esta carta, significa que ya no estamos contigo, pero recuerda que sólo de manera física, pues nunca te abandonaremos, recuerda siempre eso y no lo olvides jamás. Nosotros, tus padres, nunca, pero nunca te dejaremos solos, siempre tendrás nuestra protección. No olvides que te amamos ayer, hoy y mañana.**_

_**Siempre junto a ti**_

_**Tu madre que te ama**_

_**Lily Potter**_

Unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro al releer las cartas, era una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, pero recordó las palabras escritas en las cartas: Sus padres siempre estarían junto a él. Dejó un momento las cartas de lado y cogió nuevamente el anillo y lo observó con detención. Como se dijo era de oro, pero el chico se fijo que tenía dibujado un león y un fénix en los bordes exteriores. Guardó el anillo y las cartas en la caja y la cerró, se acostó a dormir con una paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Nada perturbó su sueño, que esta vez fue con sus padres. Ni siquiera Voldemort ni la voz fueron capaces de perturbarlo… por ahora.

-¡Potter¡Despierta¡Han venido por ti!- gritó su tío.

Harry se levantó y bajó a la planta baja de la casa y ahí vio al padre de su mejor amigo, Arthur Weasley. –Hola Harry, tanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo.

Harry se acercó a él y lo saludó con un apretón de manos –Me da mucho gusto verlo. Los extrañé mucho-.

El señor Weasley se sentó –Nosotros también te hemos extrañado Harry, en especial Ron, pero dejémonos de tantas palabras- dijo. –En casa podremos seguir hablando. Hermione y Ron están ansiosos de verte- añadió.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó y le dijo –Espéreme un poco. Me baño y bajo- y subió nuevamente. Al cabo de veinte minutos el ojiverde bajó con todas sus cosas.

Se dirigió hacia los Dursley y les dijo –Muchas gracias por haberme recibido en su casa- y se alejó en dirección a la chimenea junto al señor Weasley. –Adiós- dijo y dejó para siempre esa casa.


	4. EPISODIO IV: LA MADRIGUERA

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

**_EPISODIO IV: LA MADRIGUERA _**

****Y así fue como llegaron a la Madriguera, Harry se sentía muy feliz al volver a ver esta casa tan maravillosa para él, era el lugar en que se sentía más a gusto, aparte de Hogwarts. Debido a la tormenta que hubo, el ambiente que rodeaba a la casa estaba muy húmedo. El señor Weasley abrió la puerta y entraron

–Hola familia, ya llegamos- dijo Arthur Weasley. Molly Weasley con una gran sonrisa los recibió –No hables tan fuerte, aún no se han levantado todos- le dijo su esposa.

–Harry querido, que gusto me da verte. Debido a esta tormenta no supimos nada de ti, estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te has alimentado bien?-.

Al escuchar la última pregunta el cuerpo de Harry recordó que no había desayunado y su estómago se lo hizo saber a la señora Weasley.

–Tu estómago me dice que no. Harry, ven acompáñame al comedor. Te prepararé el desayuno, porque si deseas esperar a los demás deberás esperar como una hora más. ¿Deseas desayunar ahora?- le dijo con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro.

–Prefiero comer ahora, no tomé desayuno, por lo que tengo mucha hambre- le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry dejó sus cosas al pie de la escalera y se dirigió junto al señor Weasley al comedor.

–Entonces desayunaremos los tres. Yo tampoco he desayunado aún y además tengo que hacerte varias preguntas Harry- dijo el señor Weasley.

–Arthur no lo molestes con tus preguntas, debe de estar cansado, ¿no es así Harry querido?- lo reprendió la señora Weasley.

Harry sonrió y habló –No se preocupe, de hecho hace tiempo deseaba hablar con alguien. Yo también quiero hacer preguntas y saber que es lo que sucede en el mundo, pues debido a la tormenta he estado muy incomunicado- dijo.

La señora Weasley sirvió el desayuno, pan y huevos con jamón más café para los adultos y un tazón de leche para Harry. Y así transcurrió el desayuno en una amena conversación entre los dos adultos pelirrojos y el ojiverde de pelo azabache.

–Dime Harry ¿Cómo funciona el fonófele?- le preguntó el señor Weasley.

Harry cayó para intentar entender lo que quería decir -¿Se refiere al teléfono?-.

–Exacto, el letófone- respondió el señor Weasley. El chico se dio por vencido y le respondió con sinceridad –Nunca me lo había preguntado, por lo tanto no sabría responderle- dijo el ojiverde.

Ahora fue Harry quien les preguntó –Quisiera hacerles una pregunta ¿Qué se sabe del "Que no debe ser nombrado"?-.

Una sombra pasó frente a los rostros de los adultos, callaron durante unos segundos y luego le respondieron. –Bueno, está activo y ha reunido a muchos seguidores. Dumbledore está preocupado, ya que el Ministerio no actúa como todos esperamos, sólo se dedica a dar consejos de defensa absurdos y no ha hecho ningún plan y eso ha ayudado bastante al "Que no debe ser nombrado"- le dijeron.

–Y la Orden, ¿está activa?- preguntó. –Sí, lo está. Estamos en procesos de reorganización. Debido a que no tenemos una base secreta aún, sería muy riesgoso reunirnos-. Y así fue que terminaron de desayunar, Harry ayudó a lavar los platos y se fue a sentar al living con los Wealsey.

-¡Oh, Harry! Olvidamos darte nuestros regalos por tu cumpleaños-dijo la señora Weasley. Ambos adultos le dieron un regalo. El señor Weasley le regaló la **"ENCICLOPEDIA DEL QUIDDITCH, edición 2007"** y la señora Weasley le dio una chaqueta de cuero de dragón negro. –Muchas gracias. Son fantásticos- les dijo.

Ya eran las 11:00 AM y una pequeña explosión sacudió la casa. Harry supo perfectamente que significaba esa explosión. Pronto toda la casa escuchaba a la señora Weasley gritar -¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Qué habéis hecho! ¡Queréis derribar la casa!-.

Harry no le asombraba para nada, pues sabía perfectamente lo severa que era con sus hijos. El señor Weasley subió al segundo piso –Familia, todos levántense. Son ya las 11, es hora de bajarse de la cama- dijo.

No hubo respuesta, sólo un fuerte y grande ronquido proveniente de la habitación de Ron. Al no haber respuesta, añadió –Además Harry ya ha llegado-. Al terminar de hablar se escucharon movimientos en todas las habitaciones y luego una estampida bajaba por las escaleras, en realidad era sólo Ron, pero hacía mucho ruido.

-¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti!- se acercó a su amigo y se dieron un gran abrazo.

–También me agrada verte Ron, estaba harto de vivir en esa casa- le dijo el ojiverde.

Pronto los dos gemelos bajaron y saludaron a Harry. -¿Y cómo les ha ido con la tienda?-.

–Pues verás Harry -dijo George –Debido a la tormenta, hemos cerrado la tienda desde hace un mes- dijo Fred.

–A todo esto ¿Se sabe ya la causa de esta tormenta?- preguntó Ron. Nadie respondió, porque en realidad nadie sabía la respuesta.

Los cuatro varones comenzaron a hablar sobre Quidditch, mientras que la señora Weasley iba a la habitación de Ginny. Tocó la puerta y dijo:

–Ginny, Hermione. Es hora de levantarse, voy a preparar el desayuno. Vístanse y bajen al comedor. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Harry ya llegó- dijo y se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente.

Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo que la señora Weasley les dijo por dos razones: tenían hambre y querían ver a Harry. Y así fue como las dos chicas bajaron para desayunar, pero sobre todo para verlo a él.

Hermione fue la primera en bajar, al verla el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir más rápido y se comenzó a poner nervioso como nunca antes. Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Ambos sintieron "cosas" que nunca antes habían sentido, se quedaron abrazados como si no hubiera nada alrededor de ellos, pero recordaron que no estaban solos. Estaban con sus rostros colorados, pero sólo ellos se dieron cuenta de eso.

–Harry, me da mucho gusto verte- dijo Hermione.

–Yo también te extrañé mucho- dijo el ojiverde. Mientras los tres hermanos y su padre seguían hablando de Quidditch y la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno, Harry y Hermione se sentaron uno al lado del otro, pero no sabían que decirse.

Ginny bajó y los vio, inmediatamente supo lo que sucedía, sin embargo no se sintió molesta, pues era precisamente de eso que quería hablar con Harry. La chica se acercó a donde él estaba.

–Hola Harry, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?- le dijo.

El chico se levantó y la saludó –Hola Ginny, bien gracias y tú ¿Cómo has estado?-.

-Mmm… bien, pero debido a la tormenta he permanecido casi un mes en esta casa-dijo. De repente la señora Weasley llamó a tomar desayuno y todos acudieron, sin embargo el señor Weasley le pidió a Harry que lo acompañara a caminar fuera de la casa.

-Harry ¿Tienes algo que te preocupe?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

El chico pensó y recordó sus sueños, pero prefirió no preocuparlo

–No- respondió.

De repente sintieron pasos acercarse hacia ellos por su espalda, miraron hacia atrás y ahí los vieron

-¡Profesor Lupin!¡Tonks!¡Profesor Moody!- dijo Harry.

-¡Oh, Harry!¡Qué alegría verte!- dijo Lupin.

Los tres se acercaron al par.

–Estás mucho más grande Harry, de seguro tendrás más conquistas femeninas- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Moody lo miró y le dijo –Me alegra que estés vivo muchacho. Pensé que podrías haber muerto, nunca se sabe-. Harry tragó saliva, pero recordó cómo era el viejo auror.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a la Madriguera, los adultos hablaban asuntos sobre la Orden, y por primera vez Harry no estaba interesado en ello, pues sólo pensaba en ella. Ese beso significó mucho para él, debía hacérselo saber a Hermione, a su Hermy.

Llegaron a la Madriguera, los adultos entraron y continuaron hablando en el interior, en tanto que Harry se había quedado en el exterior mirando el jardín. Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, por un lado Hermione, por otro Voldemort y por otro la extraña voz que escuchaba en sus sueños. Hacía lo posible por descansar su mente, pero era imposible, era como si algo lo obligara a estar atento a todo lo que ocurría. Alzó su vista y miró hacia el horizonte y de repente un gran relámpago cayó frente a él, pero a varios kilómetros de distancias. Entonces ocurrió algo que lo horrorizó, las nubes tomaron la forma de un rostro, con ojos, nariz y boca. Por los ojos caían rayos hacia la tierra y la boca mostraba una sonrisa maléfica capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera.

El chico estaba impactado -¡Qué diablos es eso!- dijo.

Intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, en realidad quería seguir mirando. El rostro abrió la boca y un enorme trueno se sintió en varios kilómetros a la redonda, el gran sonido hizo caer al suelo a Harry tapándose los oídos. Cuando se recuperó observó nuevamente el horizonte, en el lugar donde se había formado el rostro, comenzaron a reunirse todas las nubes del cielo, se concentraron en ese punto como si alguien o algo las convocara y de repente, como si hubiese habido una explosión en el cielo, miles de cúmulos de nubes negras salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

Todos los que se encontraban al interior de la Madriguera salieron de la casa debido a la gran explosión y vieron lo mismo que Harry.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- dijo Ron, refiriéndose a los distintos cúmulos de nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo.

–Pues, nubes, genio- dijo Ginny.

–No creo que Ron se refiera a eso -dijeron los gemelos.

Ambos señalaban el origen de todos los cúmulos de nubes. Era como un agujero en el cielo, desde el cual infinidad de rayos caían en la tierra. Los adultos estaban tan extrañados y asombrados como los más jóvenes y de repente reaccionaron.

-¡Todos adentro! ¡Ahora!-dijeron.

De repente los cúmulos pasaron sobre ellos mientras regresaban a la casa, en ese momento Hermione y Lupin se dieron cuenta de algo asombroso. Cada cúmulo de nube era como un dragón negro que surcaba el cielo desde el agujero hasta cubrir todo el cielo.

Habían llegado a la casa cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos -¡Alastor! ¡Qué haces! ¡Entra en la casa!-gritó Tonks.

–¡Ya voy! ¡Quiero ver esto! -respondió Moody.

Lupin y Tonks fueron a buscarlo y entonces todo el cielo quedó cubierto de nubes negras y un gran trueno se escuchó, luego de eso la tormenta se reanudó más fuerte que nunca. Vientos que hacían imposible el movimiento comenzaron a azotar a todo lo que allí había, no se podía entender que el viento no se llevara a los tres cuando era capaz de arrancar árboles. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron entrar en la Madriguera.

-Es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida- dijo la señora Weasley.

–Mmm… yo también, sin embargo, lo más sorprende fueron esas nubes con forma de dragón- dijo Moody.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver él?-preguntó Harry.

–No sé, Harry- dijo Lupin.

–Pero eso no es normal, algo debe estar sucediendo-añadió Hermione, mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. Éste comenzó a sentirse nervioso, entonces fue cuando Ginny lo llamó y le pidió que la acompañara a su dormitorio para hablar. Harry la siguió y pidió permiso para acompañarla, la señora Weasley sólo le sonrió, y así fue como todo empezó o mejor dicho terminó.

Entraron en la habitación, Harry se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la ventana, en tanto que Ginny se sentó en su cama.

–Harry- dijo la chica.

–Dime- respondió el chico.

Ginny sonrió –Este tiempo ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta que lo que he sentido por ti todo este tiempo es admiración, pero no amor. Yo te idealicé, sin embargo eso no es amor, sino que admiración como te decía. Además se que tú tampoco estás enamorado de mí, no obstante quiero que seamos amigos, que opinas- dijo la chica.

Harry estaba algo asombrado, se levantó de la silla y se sentó al lado de la chica y le comenzó a hablar:

–Por supuesto que podemos ser amigos-. Ginny sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, el chico quedó extrañado y la abrazó.

–Harry- añadió Ginny. –Debemos bajar y debes armarte de valor para decirle a Hermione lo que sientes-.

Eso sí que lo descolocó, la miró con cara de una persona que se ve enfrentada al descubrimiento de su secreto más ocultó.

Ginny volvió a sonreír –Crees que no me he dado cuenta. Las mujeres Weasley nos damos cuenta de esas cosas. En realidad todo nos hemos dado cuenta, incluyendo al despistado de Ron. Sin embargo ni tú ni Hermione se han dado cuenta al parecer-. Y así fue como Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley decidieron ser sólo amigos.


	5. EPISODIO V: HISTORIA VERSUS MITO

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

**_EPISODIO V: HISTORIA VERSUS MITO_**

Los dos jóvenes bajaron, Harry se fue con Ron y Hermione que discutían por algo que a Harry no le interesaba y Ginny fue con su madre a ayudarle a preparar el almuerzo, ya que sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y así fue que dieron las 1:00 PM****

**_-_**¡Oh, Harry! ¡He olvidado darte tu regalo!- dijo Hermione.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Ron.

-¡Nosotros también!- añadieron los gemelos y Ginny.

–Espera aquí Harry- dijo Hermione.

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones a buscar los regalos y al poco rato regresaron donde Harry. Uno a uno fueron entregando sus presentes, primero Ginny, luego los gemelos y finalmente sus mejores amigos.

–Harry, este es el mío. Espero que te agrade- dijo Ron.

–Muchas gracias Ron- decía el ojiverde mientras abría el regalo **"HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA ACTUALIZADA, edición 2007",** Harry estaba asombrado del regalo que Ron le había dado. Era un libro enorme, tenía una tapa de madera con un diseño atractivo, dragones tallados en todos sus bordes y como dibujo en la portada dos varitas sobre un rayo estaban ilustradas. Harry comprendió que esas varitas eran la de él y Voldemort, y el rayo era su cicatriz, eso lo hizo sentirse algo incómodo.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pensó el ojiverde, pero recordó que era un regalo de su mejor amigo.

–Lo compré hace mucho tiempo. Nunca pensé que te regalaría algo como esto, pero su diseño es extraordinario y la forma en la que narran la historia es atractiva incluso para mí- dijo el pelirrojo.

–Ahora que has visto el regalo de Ron, te daré el mío Harry-dijo Hermione que traía en sus manos un enorme paquete que al parecer apenas podía sostener en sus brazos. Harry lo recibió con una gran sonrisa que le fue devuelta e inmediatamente sintió el gran peso del regalo. El chico dedujo que era un libro, pero nunca se habría imaginado lo extraño y trascendente que sería.

Lo abrió y lo primero que sintió fue asombro al ver semejante objeto: **"MITOS"** así de simple era el título de este libro, el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Era de un metal oscuro, con una tapa gruesa y unas hojas delgadas todas hechas del mismo metal, el cual era tan duro y pesado que con mucho esfuerzo lograba mantenerlo en sus brazos. Le pidió a Ron que despejara la mesa de centro para apoyarlo en ella, así lo hicieron y lo contemplaron. La cubierta tenía dibujada espadas y llamas de fuego, o eso parecía, también en todo el borde de la tapa tenía una escritura que decía:

**Ig Fork barne ig Karnak.**

**Ig Karnak seine ig Prasen onig daken Salmat.**

**Ig Dakenwelek laite ig Salmat.**

**Enteik ig Salmat seine ig Barschak.**

**Ig Barschak seine ig Wolk.**

**Ig Wolk seine eisen solt.**

**Ig Dakenwelek domine allek.**

**Ig Gorlak, Kaysa on ig Dakenwelek**

**Seine onig Mot er on dein Walkwernak**

**Got.**

-Que palabras tan extrañas ¿Sabes lo que significan Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

–Mmm… No. Todo lo relacionado con este libro es extraño, pero estaba segura que le interesaría y le serviría a Harry- respondió la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres Herm? ¿Qué hay de extraño con este libro?- dijo el ojiverde sin despejar la vista del libro.

–Antes de que empezara la tormenta fui con mis padres a Alaska. Primera y última vez que voy a ese lugar, el clima es atroz, nevaba casi todos los días, pero un día fue diferente, estaba completamente despejado y un gran resplandor venía desde el mar de Bering. Me acerqué a la orilla y ahí lo vi, reflejando la luz del sol estaba este libro. No se como llegó a ese lugar, pero no le di importancia, entonces lo tomé y leí su título **"Mitos".** Luego lo hojeé, pues estaba abierto y quedé sorprendida, todas las hojas eran de metal y leí lo que entendía y supe que te sería útil, Harry- la chica terminó de hablar y le sonrió.

-Qué tiene de extraño el libro. Aparte, de qué le va a servir un libro de mitos a Harry. Con mi libro de Historia se enterará de una manera más amena de todo lo sucedido en nuestro mundo y del Que no debe ser nombrado- puntualizó Ron claramente con la intención de irritar a Hermione.

El rostro de la chica indicaba claramente que se había enojado –Para tu información Ronald Weasley ni en tu libro de historia ni el cualquier otro libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts Harry encontrará lo que sale en este libro- le dijo.

–Por favor no peleen por cosas sin importancia- djo Harry.

Ron sin tomar en cuenta lo que Harry decía añadió -¡Qué puede encontrar Harry en un libro de mitos! ¡Qué tiene ese libro de especial!-.

Hermione tragó saliva y lo fulminó con la mirada y les dijo –Este libro para tu información habla de los Horcruxes más completamente que todo lo que sabemos-.

Un silencio se hizo alrededor de ellos, Ron y Harry se miraron y luego la miraron, realmente no podían creer lo que Hermione había dicho. Hermione estaba satisfecha por la cara que Ron había puesto al escuchar esas palabras. Decidieron subir a la habitación de Ron para leer el libro tranquilamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por la señora Weasley, quien les dijo:

–¡Muchachos está listo el almuerzo!- dijo. Todos se sentaron a almorzar, Tonks y Lupin se sentaron uno frente a otro y de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos y sonreían, algo similar ocurría con Harry y Hermione, mientras que todos los demás comían tranquilamente, en el exterior la tormenta azotaba la Madriguera. El trío dorado de Hogwarts almorzó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directamente a la habitación de Ron.

Los tres se sentaron en la cama de Ron y tomaron nuevamente el pesado libro. Intentaron abrirlo, sin embargo no fueron capaces de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo diablos lo abriste Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Ya les dije que cuando lo encontré estaba abierto, por lo que me fue fácil hojearlo, sin embargo desde que lo cerré no lo he podido abrir más, es como si un hechizo lo mantuviera cerrado- dijo la castaña.

Harry se levantó y miró por la ventana dándoles la espalda a sus amigos –Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo.

Los tres chicos se miraron y luego volvieron a sus pensamientos, de repente alguien llamó a la puerta

–¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Lupin, quien era el que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

–Sí profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione. Lupin entró y los miró

-¿Qué sucede? Hay algo que quieran decirnos-.

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea –Profesor Lupin- dijo.

–Dime Remus, por favor. Debo recordarles que ya no soy su profesor- interrumpió.

–Remus, podrías abrir este libro que Hermione me regaló. No hay forma de abrirlo ¿Puedes?- dijo el ojiverde.

Remus se acercó y tomó el libro, lo miró y también quedó asombrado por el libro –Es primera vez que veo un libro de metal, es muy pesado y extraño, pero haré lo posible por abrirlo. Si este hechizo no resulta deberán hablar con Dumbledore- dijo Lupin.

Sacó su varita y apuntó al libro **-_¡Cistem Aperio!-._**

Una gran explosión se produjo y Lupin fue expulsado hasta el techo y luego cayó.

-¡Remus! -gritaron los tres muchachos.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Hermione.

Remus se levantó y sacudió su pantalón, se dirigió a la ventana y les dijo –Me es imposible abrir ese libro, es como si una fuerza impidiera la apertura del libro. ¿De dónde sacaste este libro Hermione?-dijo.

La chica le relató la historia, pero sin hondar en algunos detalles, posteriormente Lupin se dirigió hacia a la puerta y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado con ese libro –Tengo un mal presentimiento-.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que la tormenta había terminado hasta que un rayo de sol dio de lleno en el rostro de Ron. Los gemelos salieron de la casa para jugar algo de Quidditch.

–¡Ron, Harry! ¡Vengan a jugar mientras el tiempo lo permite! ¡No sabemos cuando regresará la tormenta! –les dijeron Fred y George.


	6. EPISODIO VI: PENSAMIENTOS

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

**_EPISODIO VI: PENSAMIENTOS _**

Los cuatro chicos tomaron sus escobas y se elevaron en el aire sólo para volar, pues habían decidido no jugar Quidditch, sino tan sólo volar aprovechando que la tormenta había desaparecido. El astro rey en lo alto del cielo iluminaba la tierra mucho menos que otros días e incluso brindaba menos calor. Todo eso llamaba la atención de los chicos

–No les parece extraño todo esto –dijo Ron ascendiendo en su escoba más que el resto-. Estamos en pleno verano y una feroz tormenta durante todo un mes, luego unas nubes dragones y ahora el cielo completamente despejado, pero con un sol que da la sensación de alumbrar y calentar menos

Harry y los gemelos se acercaron a Ron con rostros serios y preocupados, algo anormal en el caso de los gemelos, por el contrario muy normal en Harry.

–Por supuesto que es extraño Ronnie, cuando ha sido normal que una tormenta dure un mes ¡En pleno verano! ¿Qué opinas tú, Harry? –le preguntaron los gemelos-.

Harry tomó aire, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, dirigió su mirada a la madriguera y luego al norte con sus ojos fijos en esa dirección como si alguien o algo lo obligara, luego se volvió hacia los chicos pelirrojos

–Realmente no se que es todo esto, lo único que quiero saber es lo que sucede realmente con Voldemort –dijo-.

El rostro de los hermanos Wealsey se deformó.

-¡Podrías no decir su nombre! –dijo Ron-. Es tan difícil no decirlo, Harry.

El ojiverde recordó que a su amigo no le gustaba escuchar el nombre de Voldemort

–Lo siento, Ron –dijo-. Pero ya es hora que te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, mejor dicho su apodo, pues su nombre es muy sencillo, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero para el resto aún nos es difícil –dijo Ron-.

Los gemelos se acercaron a los dos chicos –Dejen de hablar, ha comenzado a nublarse, por lo que es muy probable que la tormenta se reinicie –dijeron ambos-.

Los dos chicos se alejaron volando en sus escobas -¡Vamos! ¡Sigamos volando mientras podamos!-.

Y así los cuatro chicos se relajaron y comenzaron a volar de aquí para allá, de arriba abajo sin cesar, con el viento acariciando sus rostros y de vez en cuando Harry realizaba el **"Amago de Wronski"** ante el asombro de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera habían dos grupos conversando, el primero, el de los adultos, y el otro el de las chicas. Los adultos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, sus rostros mostraban preocupación e intranquilidad, ambas producidas por todos los eventos acaecidos en el último tiempo.

–Arthur ¿El Ministro es consciente de los problemas que causa su política "defensiva"?-preguntó Remus-.

–Scrimgeour sólo quiere salvar su pellejo, no quiere hacer nada arriesgado, para que así no lo culpen si fracasa y lo saquen del cargo. El Ministerio está dirigido por magos que no son los adecuados en momentos como éstos, si Scrimgeour sigue actuando como hasta ahora y nadie lo detiene, en el momento en que se decida actuar será demasiado tarde y "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" tendrá ya demasiado poder –dijo el señor Weasley.

Los adultos se miraban y pensaban en que se podría hacer para revertir la situación –Deberíamos impugnar a Scrimgeour y que renunciara. Ha demostrado ser incapaz de enfrentar estos momentos oscuros. Si de mi dependiera ya lo habría hecho encerrar en Azkaban, por cobarde –dijo Moody-.

Tonks sólo sonrió ante los dichos del viejo auror y dijo –Alastor, es difícil hacer renunciar a Scrimgeour, cuenta el apoyo de los "aristócratas", quienes no se arriesgarán a una guerra, con el peligro de perder gran parte de su fortuna. Aparte los burócratas lo impedirían, pues sería el segundo cambio de Ministro en menos de 3 años, no les gustaría mostrar inestabilidad frente a los demás países-.

Ahora fue la señora Weasley quien tomó la palabra –Ese es precisamente el problema, estamos "liderados" por cobardes e ineficaces magos que sólo piensan en sus intereses, creyendo ingenuamente que si no hacen nada, nada les ocurrirá-dijo-.

–Molly tiene razón, pero no podemos hacer nada si Dumbledore no está presente. Sin embargo me dijo que dentro de esta semana nos reuniríamos, no me dijo el lugar, pues lo confirmaría en el momento adecuado –dijo Remus-.

Luego de que Remus terminara de hablar el silencio nuevamente reinó en ese lugar, sumergiendo a los adultos en sus propios pensamientos y temores sobre el futuro que le espera al mundo.

Entre tanto en el dormitorio de la única hija de los Weasley, Ginny y Hermione conversaban entre ellas.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hermione? Siento que algo te ocurre, tu mirada no es la misma de otras veces, es como si estuviese apagada, triste -preguntó Ginny-.

Hermione la miró extrañada -¿Por qué dices eso? No me ocurre nada, solamente estoy cansada y algo nervioso, ya que este será mi último año en Hogwarts –dijo la castaña-.

Ginny se asomó a la ventana y observó a Harry y sus hermanos volar en sus escobas, luego regresó donde su amiga –Sabes Hermione –le dijo-. Con Harry hemos decidido ser sólo amigos, porque nos dimos cuenta que no sentimos amor el uno por el otro, sino que amistad.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir y su mente empezó a recordar todos los momentos vividos con Harry: su encuentro el tren cuando buscaba la mascota de Neville, cuando él y Ron la rescataron del Troll, cuando fueron en busca de la Piedra Filosofal, todo eso en primer año.

Al año siguiente el enfrentamiento que tuvo Harry directamente con el Basilisco, pero que ella ayudó a encontrar.

En tercer año se acercaron mucho más aun, viajaron en el tiempo para salvar a Sirius, en ese momento ella lo sintió más cerca que nunca, él le comentó lo que sentía al creer haber visto a su padre y ella no sabía describir lo que sintió en ese momento.

En cuarto año comenzó el verdadero peligro, todo se inició con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, fue todo tan extraño, ella sufrió mucho, cuando él se enfrentaba a esas duras pruebas. En el fondo de su corazón le hubiese gustado que Harry la hubiese llevado al baile, pero sabía que Harry nunca lo haría, sin embargo fue con alguien, Víctor Krum. Se había engañado a sí misma creyendo que no le importaba, pero sí.

En quinto todo fue sufrimiento para él, tanto físico como mental, y ella sufría al ver a Harry con Cho Chang, luego vino el enfrentamiento en el Ministerio, la sensación cercana de la muerte para todos, y luego la muerte de Sirius, eso fue un duro golpe, en especial para él.

Sexto fue un año extraño, el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, los Horcruxes y el casi homicidio de Dumbledore en las manos de Snape y Draco. Harry creyó que lo habían matado, pero sólo lo habían dejado en un estado parcial de muerte, sin embargo sufrió mucho. Ella lo sabía y sentía todo su sufrimiento en silencio y con el paso de los años comprendió que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Ginny la miraba y le hablaba, pero Hermione estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que Ginny le lanzó un almohadón que dio de lleno en su rostro.

-¡Despierta Hermione!-le dijo-. Ves que estás extraña, de un momento a otro, tu mente se fue de esta habitación, por lo que te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué te ocurre? –y terminó de hablar.

Hermione reaccionó y la miró tratando de olvidar todo lo que había recordado y así ponerse seria –Ya te he dicho que no me sucede nada, sólo estoy cansada, nada más-.

Ginny se acercó a ella –No intentes engañarme, yo se muy bien lo que te sucede, estás enamorada, pero no lo quieres aceptar, ¿Cierto?- le dijo-. No te extrañes, es algo obvio, y factible que ocurriera, son tantos años junto a él, además han vivido tantas cosas juntas, tantas aventuras y peligros, es lógico que te enamoraras de él.

Hermione estaba asombrada por las palabras de la pelirroja, su rostro se ruborizó e intentó preguntarle como se había dado cuenta pero ella la interrumpió.

–Siempre he sentido que en ustedes hay algo más que amistad, pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de ello. Quizás porque siempre están tan juntos que confunden sus sentimientos –le dijo-.

–Ginny, yo lo siento, pero…-dijo Hermione, pero fue interrumpida-.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, me di cuenta que ya no lo amo, sólo siento una gran amistad por él –le dijo Ginny y le sonrió-.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo –De todas maneras, él me ve como a una amiga solamente-.

Ginny sonriendo le dijo –Eso crees- y cambiaron abruptamente de tema para que la castaña no se sintiera incómoda.

-Hoy vendrá Luna y se quedará con nosotros hasta el día que volvamos a Hogwarts. Su padre está muy enfermo y es posible que muera –le dijo.

-¡Oh, que pena! ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado Luna?- le preguntó Hermione.

–Bueno, tú sabes cómo es Luna, tanto ella y su padre lo han tomado, de forma positiva, aunque no lo creas, siempre ven las cosas de un modo positivo, incluyendo esta situación. Ya lo han aceptado, y debido a que ella vive sola con su padre y es riesgoso bajo la situación actual, vivirán un tiempo acá –dijo Ginny.

A las dos chicas les dio un sueño repentino, se estiraron y la cama y cayeron profundamente dormidas.

En el exterior de la casa los cuatro varones seguían volando, pero el ojiverde estaba en otro mundo, estaba pensando en ella nuevamente, deseaba estar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, olerla, verla, amarla, sin embargo sentía que ella estaba cerca y a la vez lejos de él. Prefería mantenerla lejos de él, para así protegerla de cualquier peligro, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Ron-.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo Ronnie! ¡Déjalo estar solo un rato! –dijo Fred-.

–Es verdad, Harry necesitas esos momentos de soledad para pensar –agregó George-.

Harry se volvió hacia los hermanos –No se preocupen, estoy bien -les dijo-. Sin embargo quiero preguntarles -¿Dónde están sus hermanos mayores Bill, Charlie y Percy?- dijo-.

Los hermanos se lea acercaron –Bill y Charlie están en Francia, Bill visitando a la familia de Fleur y Charlie trabajando. En lo que a Percy respecta, el muy idiota aún no se ha atrevido a ofrecerle disculpas a su propia familia. Sigue trabajando en el Ministerio, y participando en las absurdas acciones que allí toman –le respondieron-.

-¿Y cómo se ha sentido Bill, después de lo que le sucedió con Fenrir Greyback?-.

–Por suerte hasta ahora no le ha ocurrido nada, esperemos que siga así –dijo Ron-.

Ron terminó de hablar y algo llamó su atención, dos personas se acercaban caminando a la Madriguera, el chico pelirrojo descendió y se acercó a ellos y los vio, eran Luna Lovegood y su padre. La chica lo vio

-¡Ron! ¡Qué gusto verte! –le dijo-.

–Hola Luna, ¿Qué haces acá?-.

La chica le sonrió –Ginny y tus padres nos invitaron a mi padre y a mí a pasar lo que queda del verano con ustedes. Por cierto, papá te presento a Ron, uno de los hermanos de Ginny –le dijo la rubia a su padre-.

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano y se saludaron, –Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos dándose un apretón de manos. Ron los acompañó hasta la puerta hasta que entraran en la casa y luego se retiró volando hacia Harry y sus hermanos.

Los Lovegood fueron recibidos en la Madriguera por todos los que allí estaban, el señor Lovegood se fue con los adultos y Luna con las chicas.

-¡Ginny! ¡Hermione! ¡Qué gusto verlas! ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Luna-.

Ginny y Hermione se le acercaron y se saludaron con abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola, Luna! ¡Bien, gracias! ¡Tanto tiempo si verte! –le dijeron-.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja para así conversar más tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Luna?-le preguntó Ginny-.

El rostro de Hermione se llenó de tristeza por la chica rubia.

–Te refieres por lo de mi padre, ¿Cierto?. No te preocupes, ya te dije que tanto mi padre como yo lo hemos aceptado y aprovechamos cada momento que tenemos para estar juntos –le respondió Luna.

Hermione se sentía una extraña en esa conversación, pues ella estaría tan deprimida si estuviera en la situación de Luna, sin embargo ella lo tomaba de una manera que para cualquier persona sería extraño. Luna miró a Hermione y de alguna manera descubrió lo que la castaña pensaba.

–No te preocupes Hermione, ya les he dicho que me encuentro bien, pero no hablemos de eso. Cuéntenme que ha sido de su vida en este tiempo, con esta tormenta casi todo el mundo ha estado algo incomunicado –dijo Luna. Las tres chicas conversaron mucho rato sin darse cuenta que lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo.

Llegó la noche, pero los chicos seguían volando sin cesar, sin embargo Harry estaba muy concentrado observando la Luna, la cual se encontraba en cuarto menguante. Algo poseía el satélite que a muchos magos ha llamado la atención a lo largo de la historia, el ojiverde de alguna manera sabía eso, pero no el cómo. El chico sentía una enorme tranquilidad, una paz que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Era capaz de escuchar a sus amigos volar en sus escobas, pero eso no lo perturbaba, pues su tranquilidad era inmutable.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Baja, es hora de cenar! ¡Harry!- escuchó gritar a Ron, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos-. Harry descendió en su escoba y se dirigió a la Madriguera, allí vio a Luna y a su padre, los saludó y fue junto a los chicos a bañarse y cambiarse para cenar.

El señor Weasley y Remus se habían encargado de ordenar el comedor, mientras que la señora Weasley cocinaba, sin embargo no estaba sola, pues Ginny, Hermione y Luna le ayudaban. Todo estaba listo para la cena, por lo que comenzaron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa, los últimos en sentarse fueron Ron y los gemelos, lo cual llamó la atención de Hermione.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó la castaña-.

–Se está bañando, pues fue el último en llegar-le dijo Ron-.

La chica castaña se imaginó a Harry en la ducha desnudo y se quedó con esa imagen en su mente, contemplándola muy concentradamente.

–Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te has ruborizado? ¿En quién piensas?-le preguntó Luna-.

Hermione se dio cuenta que la miraban y que estaba ruborizado debido a los pensamientos que tenía.

–Mmm… no me pasa nada –dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-.

Al cabo de un rato Harry bajó a cenar junto a los demás, Hermione estaba algo nerviosa debido a su presencia, algo similar le sucedía al muchacho de cabello azabache. Todo mundo comenzó a cenar, sin embargo no era como otras veces, pues nadie cruzaba palabra alguna.

La señora Weasley de repente recordó algo –Harry, Hagrid te envió un regalo, adivina qué es- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-.

Harry la miró al igual que todos y con otra sonrisa le dijo –Una torta hecha por él mismo-.

–Exactamente -le dijo Ginny-.

–Hagrid siempre le envía un pastel hecho por él que es imposible comer, sólo sirve para impedir que las puertas se cierren. Jajajaja- dijo Ron y todo mundo se rió y de esa manera el ambiente se hizo ameno.

Comenzaron hablar de diversos temas, hasta que llegaron al tema de Hogwarts.

–Papá ¿Este año será normal en Hogwarts o no?-preguntó Ginny-.

–No creo, muchos padres no quieren enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, pues tienen miedo a lo que pueda pasar-.

Moody tomó la palabra, al mismo tiempo que su ojo mágico comenzaba a girar completamente descontrolado hasta centrarse finalmente y quedarse quieto -¡Es absurdo! ¡No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts! ¡Con lo que ocurrió el año pasado Hogwarts es más seguro que nunca! Nadie será capaz de entrar, salvo por la propia puerta principal, pues los hechizos son más poderosos que nunca –dijo-.

Ahora fue el señor Weasley quien tomó la palabra –El día en que viajen a Hogwarts, tanto el Expreso de Hogwarts como la estación de Londres y Hogsmeade estarán resguardadas por aurores.

–Espero que sean aurores capaces y que no piensen igual que los burócratas del Ministerio –dijo Fred-.

–Es verdad, el Ministerio está lleno de ineptos y quienes cuiden a los estudiantes deben ser excelentes aurores como Tonks u Ojo Loco-dijo George con una sonrisa.

-¡George! ¡Más respeto con Alastor!- dijo su madre-.

Todo mundo rompió en carcajadas y Moody le dijo que no se preocuparan, que estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran de esa manera. Pese a todo el ambiente de distensión, los señores Wealsey estaban impresionados por lo que habían dicho los gemelos, pues no lo habían dicho en broma, salvo el último comentario de George.

Terminaron de cenar y los adultos se retiraron a descansar, mientras los jóvenes se sentaron en el hall exterior de la casa a conversar.

–Como creen que será este último año- les preguntó Hermione a Harry y Ron.

–Pues creo que será un año complicado, por ser el último y por todo lo que sucede con "Quien Tú Sabes"- dijo Ron.

–Ron tiene razón, sin embargo me preocupa más lo que Voldemort vaya a hacer- dijo Harry-.

-¿Ustedes qué piensan?- dijo Luna dejando a todos desconcertados, pues nadie sabía sobre qué preguntaba y a quién preguntaba.

-¿Sobre qué Luna?-dijo Ginny-.

–Me refiero a todo lo que ha ocurrido, desde lo del Ministerio hace dos años, lo de Hogwarts y este año la rara tormenta-.

George y Fred se despidieron, pues dijeron que mañana tendrían que hacer muchos experimentos para crear nuevas bromas, mientras que los otros se quedaron conversando. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry guardaron sus sonrisas al mencionar la palabra "rara" por parte de Luna.

–Con qué cara dice que algo es raro, si ella es más rara que cualquiera –pensó Ron-.

–Luna tiene razón todo es muy extraño. Todos están muy preocupados, se nota en sus rostros. Ron tus padres no lucen como siempre, Remus y Tonks parecen preocupados y Moody, bueno siempre está igual-dijo Hermione-.

–Es verdad, algo nos están ocultando, pero conversando aquí no descubriremos nada, me voy a dormir, lo siento, estoy algo cansado- dijo Harry y se retiró-.

Poco a poco se retiraron Hermione y Ginny, quien apagó la luz dejando completamente a Ron y Luna solos en la oscuridad de la noche estrellada.

Ron estaba algo nervioso al quedarse solo con Luna, no sabía que decirle. La chica estaba observando las estrellas, Ron la observaba y empezó a contemplar su rostro, era tan hermosa, pensó, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera, su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad y armonía, la luz de la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en sus azules ojos y Ron al observarla se sintió tan bien que no sabía describir lo que le sucedía en ese instante, su corazón latía más deprisa, sus manos le sudaban y no sabía que hacer ni que decir, Ron estaba completamente concentrado en Luna.

Sin embargo la chica estaba en su mundo observando el firmamento –Sabías que esas 4 constelaciones están mitológicamente relacionadas entre sí-dijo Luna haciendo volver a la realidad a Ron-.

El chico la miró algo desorientado, pues no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando.

–Me refiero a esas cuatro constelaciones, Perseus (Perseo), Andrómeda, Cepheus (Cefeo) y Cassiopeia- le dijo señalándole el firmamento. Ron seguía la mano de la chica tratando de ver lo que le mostraba.

–¿Qué relación tienen entre ellas?- preguntó el chico.

–En la mitología griega Perseo mató al monstruo Medusa decapitándola y con su cabeza salvó a Andrómeda, hija de Cefeo y Cassiopeia, del monstruo marino Ceto petrificándolo con la cabeza de medusa, y de esa manera logró casarse con Andrómeda-le dijo-. No crees que es romántico que él arriesgase su vida al intentar salvarla. Además si miras hacia allá verás la constelación Cetus, también conocida como ballena, la cual representa al monstruo. ¿No te parece hermoso?-y de esa manera la chica se retiró no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Ron.

Debido a la oscuridad Luna no vio lo rojo que se tornó el rostro del chico, mucho más que su cabello. Sin embargo la chica se retiró con una sonrisa, dejando a Ron en otro mundo observando las estrellas, hasta que media hora después reaccionó y se fue a dormir pensando en Luna.


	7. EPISODIO VII: LAS FUERZAS OSCURAS

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

**_NOTA: CUALQUIER ERROR QUE HAYA EN LOS DIÁLOGOS EN OTROS IDIOMAS QUE ENCONTRARÉIS MÁS ADELANTE, OS PIDO DISCULPAS.._**

**_EPISODIO VII: MUERTE, SOMBRAS, DUDAS, DECISIONES. EL SEÑOR OSCURO ORDENA._**

En un lugar sombrío y oculto de Alemania, Lord Voldemort había creado su guarida, en donde reclutaba sus fuerzas y organizaba sus ataques. Todo el lugar tenía poderosos hechizos oscuros de protección e invisibilidad para todos aquellos que no pertenecieran a las fuerzas Mortífagas. El lugar era un círculo rodeado por montañas y más allá un bosque de árboles espinosos. En el centro de dicho círculo había una mansión oscura, la cual Voldemort habitaba, en los alrededores habían fosos y jaulas que al parecer utilizaban como prisión para sus enemigos, también había una zona en donde habían calderos, donde seguramente hacían algunas pociones, y más allá un lugar que nadie desearía conocer, el sitio donde torturarían a cualquier enemigo a la manera antigua, sin la maldición **_Cruciatus _**o quizás también con ella, en ese lugar había un mesón de piedra y grilletes de acero alrededor, también habían unos cuchillos de enormes tamaños.

En la construcción central unas tenues luces iluminaban el interior, en la habitación más alta de la mansión Lord Voldemort había construido una sala en donde colocó un trono negro, dando así a entender que él era el señor y los demás sus súbditos. Nadie cuestionaba sus decisiones, sólo las acataban sin oponerse, pues Voldemort para muchos era su gran señor y amo e incluso morirían por él.

Voldemort se encontraba sentado en el trono en una habitación completamente negra. Desde los extremos derecho e izaquiedo desde gran puerta hacia el trono habían una hilera de grandes pilares circulares, los cuales tenían tallados serpientes que se enrollaban en ellos desde la base del pilar hasta el techo, también en todos los muros de la ahbitación habían sido construidas innumerables serpientes de acero, asimismo el piso tenía talladas otros miles más de serpientes; realmente era una habitación siniestra. El mago oscuro se encontraba durmiendo con su cabeza sostenida por su brazo derecho que descansaba en el trono. Colagusano había ingresado en la habitación y se acercaba a su señor para despertarlo.

–Amo, amo. Han llegado –dijo algo asustado-.

Voldemort abrió sus ojos y lo observó, mientras la ranuras que hacían de nariz inspiraban el aire.

–Bien, que pasen. Nagini ven acá-dijo y la gran serpiente apareció y se puso su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Señor, hemos cumplido. Toda Azkaban ha sido destruida y los prisioneros que allí estaban se nos han unido -dijo Bellatrix-. Él lo quiere ver mi señor-.

–Que entre –dijo Voldemort, y Bellatrix se retiró.

Al cabo de un rato la mortífaga regresó con Lucius Malfoy, el hombre tenía el rostro y el cabello sucio debido al tiempo que llevaba en Azkaban, vestía con ropas negras, pero sucias al igual que su cara. El mortífago se arrodilló ante su amo y le dijo:

–Discúlpame señor, se que he cometido errores, pero deme la oportunidad de arreglar mis errores –dijo Lucius Malfoy-.

Voldemort se levantó de su trono y se acercó al mortífago, mientras Nagini lo rodeaba.

–Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. Has cometido tantos errores, primero dejaste que Potter destruyera mi diario, y luego perdiste la profecía, por eso creo que te mereces esto **_¡Crucio!¡Crucio!_**- dijo y Malfoy comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, en tanto Nagini le rodeaba el cuello mostrándole sus colmillos.

-¡Piedad mi señor¡Decidme que puedo hacer para obtener vuestro perdón!- gritaba el mortífago.

Voldemort detuvo la tortura, le ordenó a Nagini que se retirara y a Malfoy que se pusiera de pie, el mortífago lo hizo e inclinó su cabeza al levantarse.

–Bien Lucius, me has dicho que harás lo que te diga¿Cierto?- preguntó Voldemort-.

–Sí mi señor, lo que usted diga haré-dijo Malfoy algo nervioso.

–Pues bien, así será. Mata a tu esposa, pues ella es la responsable del error de tu hijo. Es débil e inepta, personas como ella no necesito. ¿Tienen algún reparo, Bellatrix, Lucius?-dijo con una sonrisa perversa-.

–No mi señor- dijeron ambos.

–Entonces retírense, Lucius haz lo que te he ordenado y tú, Bellatrix vigila que lo haga. Aunque sea tu hermana debe morir ¿Está claro?- preguntó-.

–Así se hará mi señor. Sus órdenes son incuestionables y quien no las acate morirá. Sea o no mi hermana Narcissa cometió muchos errores en la crianza de ese niño, por lo que debe pagar tal como usted ha dicho señor-dijo Bellatrix Lestrange y tanto ella como Lucius Malfoy se retiraron.

Voldemort se volvió a sentar con Nagini en sus piernas y la habló a Colagusano

-¿Por qué estás asustado Colagusano? Me temes aún-le preguntó-.

–No señor, yo sólo… quería preguntar algo- dijo algo asustado como de costumbre.

Voldemort lo miró –Dime que quieres saber, aunque espero que mi respuesta a tu pregunta pueda ser comprendida por tu cerebro-le dijo.

–Amo que es lo vamos hacer contra Potter y el Ministerio-dijo Colagusano.

El mago oscuro le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes amarillos.

–A Potter lo voy a matar y al Ministerio destruir por completo. Potter es el símbolo de mi caída, es a quien debo aniquilar y así enviarlo junto a sus padres. Ese chico es el protegido de ese viejo. Hasta ahora se ha escapado de mí sólo por suerte, por descuidos, pero ahora no, ahora el chico debe morir y luego me dedicaré a dominar todo el mundo, el que se tendrá que rendir a mis pies. El Ministerio no me preocupa en realidad, es sólo un símbolo, pues sin proponérselo se ha convertido en mi aliado, nombrando magos incompetentes en cargos importantes ¿Acaso crees que Scrimgeour por haber estado a cargo del Departamento de Aurores es un gran mago? Pues no, quien me preocupa realmente es Dumbledore, él si que ha sabido rodearse de gente competente, eso sí que lo reconozco. Los mejores aurores se acercan a Dumbledore, porque él es el poder, la sabiduría de nuestros enemigos, pero gracias a los magos aristócratas y burócratas el Ministerio no hace nada, lo que es un beneficio para mí. Eso contesta tu pregunta Colagusano.

–Sí mi señor- dijo.

-¡Entonces retírate!-le gritó Voldemort.

Poco tiempo después que Colagusano se retirara un hombre alto y de cabello largo y negro, vestido completamente de negro se acercó al mago oscuro.

–**_Mein Herr Voldemort_**-dijo el extraño en alemán-.

–**_Willkommen. Wo warst Du?_ (Bienvenido ¿Dónde estabas?)** –le preguntó Voldemort.

**Ich, Rudolf Steiner war in München und vereinigte Todesser** **(Yo, Rudolf Steiner estaba en Münich y estaba reuniendo Mortífagos) **- dijo el alemán.

–**_Gut. Wievielen Männer?_****(Bien¿Cuántos hombres?)**-preguntó Voldemort-.

**_Vielen Kameraden werden kommen aus Österreich, Polen, Tschechien, Schweiz, Ungarn und meine Land, Deutschland, mein Herr._** **(Muchos camaradas vendrán de Austria, Polonia, República Checa, Suiza, Hungría y de mi país, Alemania, mi señor). **

–**_Wievielen?!_** -preguntó nuevamente Voldemort**-. **

**-_Zweihundert_****(200) _mein Herr_**_-_ dijo Steiner.

–**_Sehr gut, sehr gut. Ab jetzt Du wirst seinen den Führer dieser Todesser_ (Muy bien, muy bien. Desde ahora tú serás el líder de esos Mortífagos)- **dijo Voldemort-.

–_**Danke schön, mein Herr**_**(Muchas gracias, mi señor)- **dijo Steiner-.

–_**Bitte schön, einstweilen gehe und warte mehr Aufträge**_** (De nada, Por ahora vete y espera más órdenes)**- dijo Voldemort con una siniestra sonrisa.

–_**Ja, mein Herr** _**(Sí, mi señor)**-y se retiró muy complacido por la decisión de su señor.

Steiner salió de la habitación y se fue al exterior de la mansión, ya afuera se dirigió a un grupo de mortífagos que estaban el exterior.

–Miren quien viene ahí. Steiner el germano ¿Qué haces acá¿Vienes a rogar al Señor?- dijo un mortífago.

–Eso quisieras Radzinski –dijo con una diabólica sonrisa-. Para tu información por órdenes de Lord Voldemort estaré a cargo de un grupo de 200 mortífagos que yo mismo he reunido para nuestro Señor. Ya es hora que Lord Voldemort nos encomiende las misiones más importantes a nosotros, a los mortífagos alemanes. Con nosotros a la cabeza el Señor ganará la guerra –agregó Steiner-.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja¡No me hagas reír!-dijo un mortífago que se acercaba al grupo-.

-¡Dolohov!-dijo Steiner y su rostro se deformó en signo de rechazo al recién llegado.

Dolohov se detuvo frente al grupo de mortífagos y con una desagradable sonrisa habló:

–No digas estupideces Steiner, ustedes los alemanes nunca ganan una guerra, sean muggles o magos, en guerras son basura. Estar junto a ustedes es perder la guerra antes de empezar. Con los italianos es diferente tanto los muggles como los magos son iguales, nunca pierden una guerra, pues antes que se acabe se cambian al bando vencedor. Son unos incompetentes, y tú muchacho, crees que porque has reunido mortífagos eres alguien fundamental para nuestro Señor. Eres un iluso, yo soy uno de los mortífagos más fieles a Lord Voldemort, y por tanto me debes obedecer a mí¡Queda claro¡Eso va para todos!-terminó de hablar y se retiró, pues al parecer tenía órdenes urgentes de Voldemort.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius y Bellatrix habían llegado.

–Es hora Lucius, no decepciones al Señor, debes hacerlo -dijo Bellatrix-.

–Lo se, pero me gustaría saber qué piensas tú sobre esto –dijo Malfoy-.

Bellatrix lo miró muy tranquila y le dijo –Las órdenes de Lord Voldemort son incuestionables, además él tiene razón, Narcissa es responsable del error de Draco y por pedirle ayuda a Snape –respondió-.

Entraron en la casa, los elfos domésticos que allí estaban se escondieron al ver avanzar a ambos mortífagos. Se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba Narcisa, ella los vio y se asustó, al parecer había estado llorando por su hijo y le dijo:

-¿Qué hacen aquí¿Dónde está Draco? –preguntó-.

–Narcissa, eres la culpable de todo y el señor ha ordenado que te castigue- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Lucius¿Me vas a matar?-dijo Narcissa Malfoy sin la intención de defenderse. –Eres un maldito, destruiste a tu familia. Me da lo mismo que me mates, pero espero que Draco esté a salvo, él nunca te perdonará. Traicionaste a tu familia, eso es lo peor que has hecho –le dijo poniéndose enfrente de él y lo abofeteó.

El mortífago la empujó y la mató -**_¡Avada Kedavra!-_**dijo y de esa manera cumplió la órden de Voldemort.

–Bien hecho, ahora vayámonos- dijo Bellatrix sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

–Vamos- dijo Malfoy, y de esa manera desaparecieron de la mansión luego de que Narcissa fuese asesinada por ellos, hermana y esposo respectivamente.

En Alemania Voldemort estaba muy impaciente -¡Colagusano¡Colagusano¡Ven!- gritaba.

–¿Qué desea el Señor?-preguntó Colagusano algo asustado.

-¡Ven acércate¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Rabastan (Lestrange)¡Lo envié en busca de los hombres-lobo, pues Fenrir no se ha presentado¿Y dónde está Rodolphus (Lestrange) lo envié en busca de los Dementores?-dijo furioso Voldemort-.

–No se mi señor-dijo Colagusano más asustado que de costumbre-. –Como siempre, nunca sabes nada Colagusano. ¡Avery¡McNair!-gritó-.

Al cabo de un rato los dos mortífagos entraban a la habitación y se arrodillaban ante Voldemort –¿Qué desea señor?-dijeron.

-¿Han sabido algo de los Lestrange, Rodolphus y Rabastan?-preguntó Voldemort.

–No señor, no han regresado. ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por usted?-preguntaron los dos mortífagos-.

–No, retírense y cuando esos dos lleguen, díganles que se presenten ante mí inmediatamente- dijo y los dos mortífagos se retiraron.

-Colagusano vete y quédate afuera de esta habitación –le dijo y Colagusano obedeció.

-¿Por qué se han demorado tanto¿Habrán tenido algún problema? Debo tener todo listo para que mi plan resulte, el Ministerio debe ser destruido, de esa manera la moral bajará y el miedo se apoderará de todos. Esos estúpidos confían plenamente en el Ministerio, por lo tanto si cae producirá histeria y terror ¡Jajajajaja! Y ese Potter, maldito muchacho, es una basura que siempre se escapa y lo llaman mi caída, ya es hora que te mate al igual que lo hice con tus padres. A ese viejo de Dumbledore también lo tengo que destruir, es un estorbo, sin embargo debo reconocer que ha sido siempre un digno enemigo-se decía mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro en la sombría habitación.

Luego se sentó en el trono y le hablaba a Nagini en pársel diciéndole –Nagini, mi hermosa Nagini. Quiero destruir a ese Potter, el chico me desagrada, debo matarlo, quiero matarlo. Si no lo puedo matar a él, entonces mataré a sus seres queridos. Sí, eso haré, entraré en su mente y así sabré quien es más importante para él. Sufrirá como nunca antes ha sufrido- le decía mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su reptiliano rostro.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y dos hombres entraron empujando a un tercero.

-¿Qué significa esto¡Rodolphus, Rabastan¡Respondan!-dijo Voldemort.

–Señor nos fue imposible hacer lo que no ordenó, ni los Dementores ni los Hombres-lobo obedecen sus órdenes. Por eso hemos traído de esta manera a Fenrir, quien se negaba a venir, mi señor-dijeron los hermanos.

Voldemort se levantó del trono y se acercó a Fenrir Greyback.

–¿Es eso verdad Fenrir?-le preguntó.

–Sí mi señor, pero…-no pudo seguir hablando debido al dolor-.

-_**¡Crucio¡Crucio!**­-_dijo Voldemort una y otra vez torturando al mortífago-.

¿Cómo te atreves a no acatar mis órdenes¿Tienes algo en tu defensa?-preguntó muy molesto Voldemort.

–Sí, mi señor-dijo Greyback tratando de respirar-. Por supuesto que no es por mi voluntad que ni yo ni los hombres-lobo han acudido a su llamado, señor.

-¿Qué quieres decir Fenrir?-preguntó Voldemort.

–Lord Voldemort, desde hace algún tiempo los Hombres-Lobo hemos escuchado una voz que nos ordena hacer cosas que no podemos rechazar, domina nuestros cuerpos y nos impide movernos del lugar que nos ha obligado a ir. Por más que lo hemos intentado hasta ahora que me han traído hasta aquí no teníamos control de nuestro cuerpo y mente, es como si algo o alguien nos dominara, señor-dijo.

Voldemort estaba muy pensativo por los dichos del mortífago.

–Ya veo, sin embargo eso no es excusa ¿Y qué ocurre con los Dementores?-dijo Voldemort-.

–Señor, los Dementores tampoco obedecen, pese a las ofertas de alma que le ha ofrecido, no han reaccionado, los amenacé, pero me intentaron dar el "**_Beso del Dementor"_**, por lo que tuve que huir. Fui con Rabastan y le ayudé a traer a Fenrir ante su presencia, señor-djo Rodolphus Lestrange.

–Bien, retírense, pero encadenen a Fenrir- dijo Voldemort y se volvió a sentar en su trono. Los tres mortífagos se retiraron y se dirigieron al exterior de la mansión, Fenrir fue encadenado en un lugar cercano a la cámara de tortura. Le encadenaron los dos brazos, las dos piernas y el cuello con grilletes de acero y le dejaron un balde con agua y se retiraron.

Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy habían regresado y se dirigieron inmediatamente donde Voldemort. Entraron en la habitación y se arrodillaron –Señor, he cumplido lo que me ha ordenado- dijo Malfoy.

–Bien hecho Lucius, me has demostrado que puedo volver a confiar en ti. Por lo que quiero que vayas donde Fenrir y hables con él, que te cuente todo lo que le ocurre a los Hombres-Lobo con lujo de detalles-dijo.

-¿Fenrir¿Está aquí?-preguntó el mortífago.

–Está encadenado. Pregúntale a Rodolphus o a Rabastan donde lo encadenaron y que te dejen verlo. Son mis órdenes díles-dijo Voldemort.

–Así será señor- dijo y se retiró para cumplir con las órdenes que le habían dado.

–Bellatrix, vete y organiza a tu grupo. Pronto te daré más órdenes-dijo y la mortífaga se retiró.

-¡Colagusano¡Llama a Steiner y a Swierczewski¡Los quiero a ambos aquí mismo y que no se peleen¡Es una órden!-dijo y Colagusano que se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación salió corriendo para cumplir con las órdenes de su señor.

Al cabo de un rato entró un hombre alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, con una mirada fija en el trono de Voldemort.

–**_Mój Lord. Zrobił wy macie dzwonek?_ (Mi Señor¿Me ha llamado?)-**dijo el extraño.

_-**Tak, ale potrzebuję czekać Steiner **_**(Sí, pero necesito esperar a Steiner)**-dijo Voldemort-.

Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro del mortífago se deformó en un sentimiento de asco y repugnancia por Steiner.

Cinco minutos después que el sujeto hubiese entrado en la habitación llegó Steiner –**_Ich bin gekommen, mein Herr_** **(He venido, mi Señor)-**dijo Steiner al entrar, luego se percató de la presencia del otro sujeto y dijo –**_Oh, aber er ist Tomasz Swierczewski, der polnischer Totenkopf_** **(Oh, pero si eres Tomasz Swierczewski, la calavera polaca). _Hahahahaha! Ich dachte daß deiner Gesicht war ein Totenkopf!_****(¡Jajajajaja¡Pensé que tu rostro era una calavera!)**-le dijo claramente en forma de burla-.

–**_Przeklinany Niemecki!_****(¡Maldito alemán!)**-dijo mirándolo con odio-.

En realidad ambos se miraban con odio, era como si rayos salieran de sus ojos y fueran directamente a los del otro, estaban muy concentrados desafiándose sin decir palabra alguna.

**_-¡Anhaltet¡Kommet hier!_****(¡Deténganse¡Vengan acá!)**-dijo Voldemort quien les comenzó a hablar en alemán.

-**_Przeklinany język_****(Maldito idioma)**-dijo Swierczewski interrumpiendo a Voldemort.

-**_Zamykany!_****(¡Cállate!)-**dijo Voldemort y prosiguió hablando en alemán-. Desde ahora trabajarán juntos, por lo tanto Steiner olvida lo que te dije antes, los dos estarán al mando. Recuerden no quiero ningún problema, ambos son excelentes y les ordeno que dejen sus diferencias a un lado. Vayan ahora inmediatamente al norte de Italia y organicen las fuerzas que me mencionaste Steiner. Por ahora su misión es crear refugios en Italia¿Queda claro? Cuando terminen dejen a alguien a cargo y sólo regresen ustedes dos a este lugar. Ahora váyanse-les dijo.

–**_Do widzenia, mój Lord, Auf Wiedersehen, mein Herr_** **(Adiós, mi señor)**-dijeron Swierczewski y Steiner en sus respectivas lenguas.

Ambos se retiraron sin mirarse, pues cubrieron sus cabezas con sus ropas, sin embargo Colagusano pudo ver ambos rostros, los dos llenos de un odio irracional por el otro, no obstante debían obedecer lo que su señor ordenaba.

Los dos salieron de la mansión y se miraron –_**Ich heiße Totenkopf, nicht wegen mein Gesicht, sondern weil Ich hatte getötet vielen Feinde** _**(Soy llamado calavera, no por mi rostro, sino porque he matado a muchos enemigos)-**le dijo el mortífago polaco en un perfecto alemán a Steiner, luego ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Antonin Dolohov se dirigía a hablar con Voldemort acompañado por dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era alto, de casi dos metros, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, mientras que la mujer tenía un largo y rubio cabello y unos ojos verdes como si fueran dos esmeraldas.

Llegaron donde Voldemort, quien los recibió muy complacido –**_Dobra pazhalovat!_****(Добро пожаловать¡Bienvenidos!)** –dijo Voldemort, al tiempo que se arrodillaban ante él.

Los extraños se levantaron–**_Spasiba, moy Lord_** **(Спасибо, мой Лорд: Gracias, mi señor)**-le dijeron ambos.

Dolohov fue quien tomó la palabra –Lord Voldemort, ellos son de quienes le hablé: **_Vladimir Molotov_** **(Владимир Молотов)** e **_Irina Salenkov_** **(Ирина Caленков),** quienes han cumplido sus órdenes en Europa del este-dijo.

–Excelente, muy bien hecho. Díles que se preparen y ataquen el Instituto Durmstang-dijo y Dolohov obedeció.

–**_Klassnó_ (Классно¡Genial!)**-dijo Irina.

-**_Mi dumaem, chto eto achen interesnó, moy Lord_** **(M****ы думаем, что это очень интересно, мой Лорд: Nos parece muy interesante, mi señor)-**dijo Malenkov.

–**_Lord Voldemort, do svidaniya_****(Лорд Волан-де-Морт, До свиданья: Lord Voldemort, adiós)-**dijo Irina.

–**_Irina, Idem!_** **(Ирина Идем!:Irina¡Vámos!)-**ordenó Malenkov. Irina hizo una reverencia a Voldemort y Molotov se despidió de él –**_Do svidaniya, moy Lord_** **(До свиданья мой Лорд: Adiós mi señor)** y ambos mortífagos desaparecieron dirigiéndose a Bulgaria.

-Dolohov, llama a Rodolphus, Rastaban, Bellatrix y a Lucius…Ah y también al inútil de Colagusano y tú también -dijo Voldemort.- ¡Que vengan inmediatamente! -agregó-.

Dolohov se retiró y fue en busca de los mortífagos, quienes al cabo de un rato se reunieron entorno a Voldemort.

–Mis viejos camaradas, ha llegado la hora de la nuestra gloria, es momento de organizar mi plan… ¡Pronto atacaremos y destruiremos el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra! Sin embargo, quiero esperar a 4 jóvenes, pero excelente mortífagos, quienes están en este momento cumpliendo órdenes mías-dijo Voldemort-.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, mi señor?-preguntó Malfoy-.

–Ellos son Rudolf Steiner, Tomasz Swierczewski, Irina Salenkov y Vladimir Molotov –le respondió-. Los dos primeros están reuniendo y organizando un gran número de seguidores en el norte de Italia y los dos últimos dirigen el ataque al Instituto Durmstang en Bulgaria-.

–También ellos -dijo Dolohov con desagrado refiriéndose a Steiner y Swierczewski.

–Sï ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-preguntó molesto Voldemort-.

–No señor, pero…-dijo Dolohov-.

-¡Pero nada¡Mis órdenes son absolutas!-gritó-. ¡Lucius¡¿Qué te dijo Fenrir?!-le preguntó-.

–Me dijo que una voz les ordenaba a todos los hombres-lobos reunirse en un lugar que no recuerda y les ordenaba quedarse allí y que mataran a cualquiera que intentara moverlos de ese lugar. Me dijo también que no tenían control de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, poco rato después que lo encadenaran había dejado de escuchar la voz. Señor yo le creo y os ruego que lo suelte, él siempre le ha sido fiel-dijo Lucius Malfoy.

–Ya veo, sin embargo, por seguridad se quedará amarrado hasta que yo lo decida. Por tanto hasta que los 4 mortífagos que he enviado fuera no regresen, ustedes no pueden abandonar este lugar. En el momento en que ellos vuelvan, tráiganlos inmediatamente a esta habitación y entren todos dejando cerrada la puerta. ¡Ahora váyanse todos¡No regresen hasta que ellos vuelvan, a menos que sea algo importante!-dijo Voldemort y todos los mortífagos se retiraron.

Voldemort quedó nuevamente solo en la habitación junto a Nagini –Ha llegado la hora de atormentara Potter. Le mostraré como murieron sus padres, noche tras noche, y luego como morirán sus amigos-dijo cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para entrar en la mente de un Harry que dormía plácidamente en la Madriguera.

–Potter, Potter, así fue como murieron tus padres, no fueron rivales para mí, míralos, así murieron **_¡Avada Kedavra! _**¡Jajajajajaaja!-le decía a Harry a través de sus sueños, pero algo lo desconcentró-.

-¡Qué será esa voz que escuchan los Hombres-Lobo¡Les ocurrirá lo mismo a los Dementores! Si es así ¿De quién diablos es esa voz que supera mi propia voluntad sobre esas criaturas? Debo ser cuidadoso, tengo un mal presentimiento ¡Demonios!-y no logró volver a concentrarse para atormentar a Harry por esa noche.


	8. EPISODIO VIII: VIAJE A PHOENIXCASTLE

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

**_EPISODIO VIII: DE LA MADRIGUERA A PHOENIXCASTLE_**

Harry despertó sudado y con un dolor en la frente, era su cicatriz que le quemaba la piel como si las mismísimas lenguas de fuego del sol llegasen hasta su frente. Se sentó en la cama y recordó la pesadilla que acaba de tener, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una. Aunque fue de corta duración, fue terrible para el chico, pues nunca antes había visto a sus padres morir tan nítidamente como esta vez, era como estar presenciando el momento de la tragedia, de hecho Harry vio morir a sus padres con los ojos de Voldemort, de hecho eso fue lo que el mago oscuro le hizo ver a Harry con su habilidad en Legeremencia.

Poco a poco el dolor en su frente iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo, al mismo tiempo el chico cerraba los ojos, respiraba profundamente y se relajaba, también pensó en Lord Voldemort.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Entró en mi mente y él estaba seguro de dañarme de esa manera, pero algo le ocurrió, se fue como si algo lo detuviera o desconcentrara ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Pude sentir preocupación de parte de él, sin embargo no se que podrá estar sucediéndole –se dijo a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Ron dormir-.

Ron estaba acostado de espaldas, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, con el brazo izquierdo debajo de la almohada y con su brazo y pierna derecha colgando de la cama. Sin embargo el pelirrojo dormía muy plácidamente y eso se notaba en su rostro, el cual estaba ruborizado y con una amplia sonrisa. Harry lo notó, asimismo le produjo curiosidad el estado de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué estará soñando? No debe ser nada malo, pues su rostro me indica que por el contrario es algo muy, pero muy agradable ¡Ay Ron! ¡Qué estarás soñando! ¡O mejor dicho! ¿Con quién? –pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana.

Desde allí volvió a contemplar la Luna que hace algunas horas había contemplado, sintió tanta paz, paz que le hizo pensar en ella, sí, sólo con ella sentía esa misma o incluso mayor paz.

–Hermy, eres tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan todo. Te amo como nunca antes he amado a alguien, sin embargo no me atrevo a confesártelo ¿Por qué me ocurre esto? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a decírtelo? Mmm… Sí, es eso, tengo miedo a que me rechaces y luego nuestra amistad no sea como antes, y también si tu me correspondieras te pondría en gran peligro. Pese a todo los riesgos, todo esto que siento no lo puedo ocultar, necesito besar tus labios, acariciar tu rostro, oler tu cabello, ver directamente tus hermosos ojos castaños. Es algo que no puedo evitar, siempre has sido especial para mí, desde el año en que te conocí hasta ahora has sido mi apoyo más grande, incluso más que el propio Ron. Tú nunca has dudado de mí, has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, eres todo para mí y haré todo lo posible para protegerte mi niña hermosa, te amo, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, aunque sea mi destino morir, yo Harry James Potter nunca te dejará de amar a ti, Hermione Jane Granger, te amo –pensó y con esa última palabra se volvió a acostar y al poco tiempo cayó el brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, una de las tres, específicamente una de pelo castaño y ojos marrones no podía conciliar el sueño, pese a la hora que era (5 AM). La chica estaba de espalda en la cama mirando hacia el techo, mientras jugaba con su cabello enrollándolo con su dedo índice derecho y también se mordía el labio inferior derecho al tiempo en que pensaba en él.

–Harry ¿Por qué me habré enamorado de ti? En realidad no se por qué me hago esa pregunta, es obvio el porqué. Eres la persona más desinteresada que existe, das todo por los demás sin pedir algo a cambio, aparte eres guapo, inteligente y un excelente amigo. Sin embargo, se que yo no soy tu tipo de mujer, no soy una Cho o una Ginny, soy sólo Hermione, la chica que ha estado a tu lado todos estos años, pero sólo como tu amiga, nada más. Si te digo lo que siento corro el riesgo a que nuestra relación nunca vuelva a ser como antes, tengo miedo, pero necesito decir lo que siento, necesito decir que te amo, decir que de alguna forma he estado enamorada de ti desde primer año, enamorada de tus esmeraldas, de tu indomable pelo azabache, de todo tu ser. Siempre te he amado, siempre he amado a Harry, no al "niño que vivió" como muchas chicas, sino de ti, del verdadero, del que ha sufrido todos estos años la ausencia de sus padres, y desde hace dos años la de su padrino, Sirius. Me gustaría saber qué hacer o decirte para reconfortarte, pero las únicas palabras que tengo, no se si las necesites o las desees, esas palabras son: Te amo Harry –y finalmente la chica se durmió profundamente, sin embargo unas lágrimas habían quedado marcadas en ambas mejillas.

Había amanecido, eran alrededor de las 9 AM y todos los adultos estaban ya en pie, en cambio los 2 muchachos y las 3 chicas aún seguían durmiendo. El señor y la señora Weasley junto a Tonks preparaban el desayuno para los adultos, entre tanto Moody, Lupin y el señor Lovegood conversaban –No se preocupen, pese a todo me encuentro bien. Luna y yo ya hemos aceptado esta situación, pues no se puede hacer nada. Por eso aprovechamos de estar juntos lo más que podemos. El Ministerio ha impedido que siga publicando "El Quisquilloso", por lo que ahora lo único que puedo hacer es unirme ha ustedes y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para combatir a "Quien ustedes saben" y de esa manera darle un buen futuro a mi hija antes de irme –dijo el señor Lovegood a Moody y Lupin.

–Hermosas palabras mi buen amigo –dijo Moody- , ojalá otros pensaran como usted. Hacen mucha falta personas así, sin embargo estamos rodeados de egoístas que sólo piensan en ellos y lamentablemente son ellos los que están a la cabeza del Ministerio de Magia. Cuando todo esto termine deberemos ejercer presión sobre el Ministerio para que los juicios sean adecuados, no como antes, pues absolvieron a muchos mortífagos que durante todos estos años adquirieron mucho poder y notoriedad –terminó de decir.

-¿Te refieres a Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó Lupin-.

–Exactamente, Remus. Ese sujeto era invitado por Funge a reuniones importantes, a fiestas, era tratado como un rey. Sin embargo fue, es y será siempre un mortífago, del tipo de los cobardes –dijo Ojoloco-.

–Fudge ha sido uno de los peores Ministros que ha habido. Recuerdo como hace 5 años suspendió a Dumbledore de la dirección de Hogwarts a petición de Malfoy, quien había amenazado al Consejo Escolar. Y después empeoró todo lo que había hecho, negar que él había regresado, que Dumbledore y Harry estaban locos, nombrar a una Inquisidora en Hogwarts ¡Por favor! Es un inepto –dijo el señor Lovegood-.

–Es verdad, pero Scrimgeour no se queda atrás. No ha actuado como debería hacerse en estos casos, sólo se ha cubierto la espalda, engañando a todos diciendo que todo está bajo control- dijo Moody.

Tonks llamó a los tres hombres para que se acercaran al comedor a tomar desayuno, pero detuvo a Lupin antes que se acercara al comedor y lo llevó al living. Los otros adultos se sentaron y conversaban de la situación actual mientras desayunaban. Mientras tanto Remus y Tonks conversaban entre ellos de una manera que nadie podía oírlos.

–De acuerdo Tonks, lo pensaré, pero sigo pensando que es una locura, soy 13 años mayor que tú –dijo Lupin.

–Lo se Remus, pero también se que te amo y se que tu me amas. No me importa que seas un hombre-lobo, no me importa ser 13 años menor que tú, sólo me importa que te amo y que tú me amas, punto –dijo Tonks y le sonrió, él también le devolvió la sonrisa-.

Se miraron por un instante con sus ojos fijos en los del otro y de a poco fueron acercando sus cabezas, lentamente cerraron los ojos y se besaron apasionadamente. Nadie los vio, pues estaban en un lugar fuera del campo de visión de los demás. Lentamente se separaron y abrieron los ojos, se sonrieron mutuamente y se abrazaron muy fuerte, luego se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a desayunar.

La señora Weasley los vio llegar tomados de la mano y sonrió al verlos tan felices, pues era lo que faltaba en este tiempo funesto, dicha y felicidad. Los seis adultos seguían hablando mientras desayunaban hasta que una lechuza entró por la ventana con una carta. El señor Weasley tomó la carta y la lechuza se fue, la abrió para comenzar a leerla, pero menuda fue la sorpresa: no había nada escrito, entonces tomó su varita y dijo -**_¡Aparecium!-_** y la escritura comenzó a llenar la carta por completo, entonces el señor Weasley leyó:

_**Estimado Arthur:**_

_**Te escribo esta carta para advertirte los peligros que se avecinan. Me he enterado que los mortífagos saben que tu familia es cercana a mí persona y que Harry pasa parte del verano en tu casa, asimismo saben donde queda. Por lo que es un riesgo muy grande que sigan allí, te pido por favor que la dejen y vayan a mí casa. Allí reorganizaremos la Orden y será más segura para tu familia y para Harry. He abierto una línea directa de polvos Flu desde mi chimenea a la tuya. Por favor abandonen su casa por un tiempo lo antes posible. Además terribles sucesos han ocurrido durante la noche, los cuales note puedo revelar por medio de esta carta. Te aconsejo que uses el encantamiento "Fidelius" para que sólo miembros de la Orden puedan encontrar la casa. **_

_**Atentamente Albus Dumbledore.**_

Terminó de leer y posteriormente les comentó el contenido a los demás, quienes quedaron pensativos durante varios minutos.

La señora Weasley fue la primera en hablar -¿Qué vamos a hacer Arthur? –dijo algo preocupada-.

–En estas condiciones, tal y como dice Dumbledore debemos abandonar la casa. No podemos arriesgarnos a que lleguen mortífagos. Si algo les pasase a los muchachos me sentiría responsable –dijo el señor Weasley al tiempo que bebía su café.

–Debemos seguir el consejo de Dumbledore. Yo tampoco me quiero arriesgar a que suceda algo terrible. Entonces debemos abandonar un tiempo nuestra casa y protegerla con el encantamiento _**"Fidelius"**-_dijo la señora Weasley-. Sólo la encontrarán nuestra familia, Harry, Hermione, y la Orden –agregó decidida a hacer lo que había dicho-.

–Bien, si es lo que han decidido, será necesario despertar a los muchachos para que tomen desayuno y para que todos ordenemos nuestras cosas lo más pronto posible, pues el encantamiento _**"Fidelius"**, _aparte de no ser sencillo toma tiempo- dijo Moody.

–Alastor tiene razón, si están decididos a hacer lo que Dumbledore sugiere, yo y Remus iremos a despertar a los chicos –dijo Tonks.

Entonces Remus y Tonks subieron a despertar a los jóvenes magos y brujas; Lupin fue donde los chicos y Tonks donde las chicas. Lupin abrió despacio la puerta y vio a los dos chicos durmiendo, Harry estaba acostado de lado y Ron estaba de la misma manera que Harry lo había visto y aún tenía la sonrisa en su rostro, pero ya no estaba ruborizado.

Remus se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas y les dijo –Muchachos, es hora de levantarse. Hay que abandonar la casa –les dijo-.

Y fue precisamente lo último lo que los hizo despertarse por completo y levantarse para saber más.

-¿Abandonar la casa?, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Ron-.

–Será mejor que bajen y tomen desayuno, tus padres les explicarán todo.

-¡Apúrense!-dijo Lupin y se retiró de esa habitación para ir a la de los gemelos-.

Algo similar ocurrió en la habitación de las chicas y al poco rato todos ellos estaban desayunando y escuchando a los señores Weasley sobre la carta de Dumbledore.

–Si Dumbledore lo sugiere, hay que hacerlo. Por algo lo dice, ¿No?- dijo Ron-.

-¿El encantamiento es muy complicado?-preguntó Harry-.

Hermione fue quien le respondió, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo –En la práctica sí, porque son muy pocos quienes realizan el encantamiento, 2 ó 3 cuando mucho, pero ahora son más de 4 magos los que hay, y todos ellos muy hábiles, por lo que no creo que resulte tan complicado hacerlo en esta ocasión –dijo la castaña y bebió su taza de leche-.

–Ella tiene razón, no será complicado, pero es mejor apurarse –dijo Moody, quien ya se había puesto algo paranoico, pues miraba cada cinco minutos por las ventanas de la casa, para así observar si algún mortífago se acercaba.

Al cabo de un rato terminaron y fueron a ordenar sus cosas, media hora le tomó a todo el mundo hacerlo y luego de ese tiempo estaban listos para abandonar la casa, pero antes debían realizar el encantamiento **_"Fidelius"._** Hicieron un círculo y el señor Weasley quedó en el centro:

-Desde ahora la Madriguera estará oculta para cualquiera que no sea un Weasley, miembro de la Orden, o no sea Harry ni Hermione o Luna y su padre –dijo-. Digan a continuación de mí **_¡Fidelius!_**-agregó-.

-**_¡Fidelius! -_**dijeron todos al unísono y sintieron como si la casa se moviera, entonces el señor y señora Weasley salieron de la casa para comprobar que hubiese resultado y así fue, por tanto reingresaron y dirigieron el viaje por la red Flu.

Todo mundo se dirigió hacia la chimenea, la primera persona en irse fue la Lupin -¡Casa de Dumbledore! –dijo de la misma manera que lo hicieron los demás a continuación de él. Después de Lupin se fue Tonks, Luna, el señor Lovegood, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Moody, Fred, George, la señora Weasley y finalmente Arthur Weasley, dejando a la Madriguera completamente deshabitada, pero protegida por el encantamiento **_Fidelius._**

****Todo mundo viajó a través de la Red Flu y finalmente llegaron a una habitación, la cual era un gran rectángulo de macizos muros de piedra gris. En los muros había tres chimeneas en total, dos en los muros más largos, las que estaban encendidas, mientras que la tercera estaba en uno de los muros más pequeños y precisamente esa chimenea era la que había sido conectada a la de los Weasley. En el centro de la otra pared había una enorme y hermosa puerta de madera con varios fénix tallados en ella. La habitación tenía un segundo piso, el cual estaba repleto por estanterías muy altas, en las cuales una gran cantidad de libros de diversos tamaños reposaban en ellas, ahora ya sabían donde estaban exactamente, se encontraban en la biblioteca de Dumbledore.

-Bueno ¿Y ahora qué papá?-preguntó Ron-.

–Pues debemos ir en busca de Dumbledore -dijo el señor Weasley-.

Entonces todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta para salir e ir en busca de Dumbledore, cuando estaban a 5 metros de la puerta, ésta se abrió hacia adentro y un elfo doméstico entró en la biblioteca.

-¡Dobby! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! –dijo Harry-. Dobby lo vio y se le acercó con una gran sonrisa y reverencia –Señor Harry Potter, es un placer para mí verlo otra vez, señor -dijo el elfo-.

La señora Weasley le preguntó -¿Dónde está Dumbledore?-, lo cual hizo volver al elfo a su actitud seria inicial.

–El señor Dumbledore se encuentra desayunando en este momento. Sin embargo antes de llevarlos con él, debo conducirlos a sus habitaciones. Por favor seguídme –dijo el elfo quien los condujo fuera de la biblioteca a través de un largo pasillo, el cual tenía cubierto sus muros con gran cantidad de cuadros. Finalmente llegaron a una sala en donde había muchas puertas.

–Por favor, elijan una habitación –dijo Dobby-. Dejen sus bolsos y acompáñenme donde el señor Dumbledore.

Todos lo siguieron en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo estaban asombrados por estar en la "casa" de Dumbledore, la cual nadie, absolutamente nadie conocía, hasta ahora. Llegaron al comedor, pero Dumbledore ya no estaba allí, por lo que Dobby los llevó al exterior de la casa. Atravesaron una gran puerta que los condujo a otro pasillo, el cual terminaba en otra gran puerta, la que finalmente los llevó al exterior.

-¡Qué hermoso!-dijo Hermione admirando el paisaje que tenían frente a sus ojos.

–Es verdad, no puedo creer que exista un lugar tan hermoso –dijo Luna. El resto estaba maravillado observando el lugar, a su izquierda había un lago de agua cristalina, más allá de éste había unas colinas con grandes árboles, a su derecha había unos peldaños de piedras que descendían y los conducían a un hermoso valle en donde habían jardines de hermosas flores, también habían muchas aves y más allá mirando hacia el horizonte estaba Dumbledore con Fawkes en su hombro derecho.

Dobby los llevó ante Dumbledore –Señor aquí están vuestros huéspedes –le dijo a un concentrado mago, que se dio vuelta y con una amplia sonrisa les dijo –Bienvenidos sean todos a mi hogar, a **_Phoenixcastle,_** el castillo del Fénix. Espero que su estancia aquí sea grata-.

-Harry, señores Weasley, señoritas –les dijo a los jóvenes- , por favor retírense, pues hay cosas que debo hablar con los adultos –agregó y todos se dieron cuenta lo cansado que estaba. Notaron que al parecer aún no se recuperaba por completo del intento de homicidio de Draco Malfoy y Snape, quienes fallaron increíblemente al intentar matar a Dumbledore.

Aunque no lo mataron lo dejaron muy lastimado, era impactante ver a Dumbledore en ese estado, a pesar de la sonrisa de su rostro, mostraba un rostro cansado, pálido y como si ya no tuviera fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba apoyado en un bastón de madera, entonces fue ahí cuando comprendió la importancia de su charla con los adultos, por lo que decidió retirarse tal como lo pedía el anciano mago, el resto de los muchachos lo siguieron.

Dieron media vuelta en dirección a la "casa" y quedaron maravillados, por fin veían la casa de Dumbledore con mayor detención.

–Ahora entiendo el porqué se llama Phoenixcastle. Es magnífica –dijo Ron-.

Pues más que una casa, era un pequeño castillo de maciza roca gris, con cuatro torres en las esquinas y una quinta en el centro del castillo. Cada torres tenía en su cima la escultura de un fénix cada una, en los muros ubicados entre cada torre había enormes ventanales, los cuales a su alrededor fénix tallados en la roca.

Harry se sentó el césped mirando la reunión de los adultos, el resto hizo lo mismo.

–Algo nos ocultan, pero qué. Qué es lo que no nos pueden decir –dijo Harry algo molesto.

–No te enojes Harry, de seguro nos lo dirán pronto, pero deben hablarlo ellos primero –le dijo Hermione y de alguna manera hizo que todo su enojo desapareciera, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué estás tan colorado, Harry? –le preguntó Ginny de una manera que lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

-¿Yo, colorado? Mmmm… lo que sucede es que tengo calor –le dijo tratando de evitar su mirada, en realidad tratando de evitar la mirada de Hermione.

–Yo no tengo calor, sino que tengo hambre-dijo Ron.

-¡Ron, acabamos de desayunar! –le dijo Hermione-.

–Sí se, pero desayunamos apurados, por lo que no pude digerirlo bien y… ¡Por qué tengo que dar explicaciones! ¡Tengo hambre y punto! –dijo Ron y el resto rió por su actitud.

–No les parece hermoso el lago. Es como para bañarse desnuda durante una noche estrellada y de luna llena –dijo Luna, quien miraba el lago.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por los dichos de Luna, pero recordaron cómo era la chica, así que continuaron su conversación, sin embargo Ron recordó las palabras de Luna y la comenzó a imaginar desnuda, eso lo hizo sonreír como un bobo y sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate, ya que a excepción de sus ojos todo su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ron? ¿Tienes calor después de todo?-dijo Fred-.

-¿O quizá en qué estará pensando? –dijo George-.

-¿O en quién? –dijo Ginny con un sonrisa que hizo volver a la realidad a Ron, quien actuó de la misma manera que Harry.

–Esos dos, se parecen bastante en algunas cosas –pensó Ginny-.

–Harry ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan callado? –le dijo Hermione-.

–Mmmm… sólo estoy preocupado –le respondió algo nervioso sin mirarla-.

Ambos se habían quedado solos sentados en la hierba, pues Ron, George y Fred fueron en busca de sus escobas para volar, mientras que Luna y Ginny se acercaron al lago.

Hermione se levantó y se volvió a sentar, pero ahora enfrente de Harry. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y sintieron que sus corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido y sus manos a sudar, al mismo tiempo se produjo un silencio entre ellos y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros. Sus manos izquierdas se rozaron y sus manos derechas acariciaban la mejilla del otro.

Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de lo que hacían, sólo se sonreían y sonrojaban, era un momento muy especial para ambos, no había palabras, pero había gestos y miradas que decían muchas cosas, en realidad ellos creían que lo imaginaban. Sin embargo todo hermoso momento siempre es interrumpido por algo, en este caso por alguien:

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ve a buscar tu escoba para que volemos! ¡Apúrate! –le gritaba Ron desde el cielo-.

Los gritos del pelirrojo hicieron volver a la realidad a Harry y Hermione –Discúlpame –le dijo Harry a una sonrojada Hermione, y se retiró a buscar su escoba con una amplia sonrisa.


	9. EPIOSDIO IX: NOTICIAS Y REVELACIONES

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

_**EPISODIO IX: NOTICIAS FUNESTAS, REVELACIONES ANCESTRALES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS SOMBRÍOS**_

Todos los adultos se encontraban con Dumbledore a la espera de lo que éste les diría. El viejo mago de ojos azules hizo aparecer unos asientos, se sentó en uno de ellos y el resto hizo lo mismo para escuchar más cómodamente sus palabras. La preocupación era claramente visible en los rostros de cada uno y un silencio absoluto los envolvía.

Dumbledore rompió el silencio y les dijo –Todos saben una de las razones por las que los he hecho venir a mi casa. Como le dije a Arthur en la carta han ocurrido sucesos terribles en el mundo: Los mortífagos atacaron y destruyeron el Instituto de Durmstang y el Ministerio Búlgaro, luego de eso se movieron rápidamente hacia Rumania y tomaron por completo el control de ese país. Los hombres vampiros se han aliado a Voldemort y junto a los mortífagos han extendido el poder de Voldemort en dirección hacia los Balcanes –dijo Dumbledore.

Los otros adultos quedaron sorprendidos y muy preocupado, miraban el suelo como buscando una solución a la inminente guerra que se aproximaba.

-¿Cómo ocurrió Dumbledore? ¿Cómo es posible que mortífagos hayan encontrado y destruido Durmstang, el ministerio de Bulgaria, además lo de Rumania? –preguntó el señor Weasley-.

–Las noticias que me llegaron fueron muy precisas, fue sólo un pequeño grupo de mortífagos, tan sólo 50, los cuales eran dirigido por dos. Fue una masacre, muchos aurores búlgaros y otros ingleses, quienes fueron a ayudar murieron. Muchos estudiantes huyeron hacia occidente con sus familias, sin embargo muchos otros se aliaron a los mortífagos. Los que escaparon relataron que los dos mortífagos líderes se llamaban Vladimir Molotov e Irina Malenkov –respondió el anciano.

–Nunca antes he oído esos nombres -dijo Moody.

–Al parecer son nuevos. Los describieron como dos personas despiadadas y muy crueles, no dudaban en matar a niños y jóvenes. Muchos aurores competentes tuvieron que retirarse, dijeron que era imposible derrotar a los mortífagos, en especial a esos dos. Utilizaron la maldición **_Imperius _**en alumnos e hicieron que estos mataran a sus compañeros, fue realmente terrible-dijo Dumbledore, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía sombrío.

-La situación es peor de lo que pensábamos. Sin embargo ¿Qué ocurrirá con los alumnos de Durmstang que escaparon y sus familias? –dijo Lupin.

–A los alumnos podemos acogerlos en Hogwarts y sus familias serán ubicados en terrenos tipo albergues, sin embargo no habrá más lugar para otras personas extranjeras y temo que las fuerzas de Voldemort se extenderán –agregó Dumbledore.

–Los Ministerios del mundo deberían aliarse, pero al parecer todos están dirigidos por clones de Scrimgeour. Si esto sigue así cuando actuemos contra los mortífagos será muy tarde –dijo Tonks.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a los muchachos? No les podemos esconder esto -dijo la señora Weasley-.

–Es verdad, Harry y los demás se encargarán de descubrir lo que hemos hablado aquí –dijo Lupin.

-¿Qué razón hay para ocultarles esto? –preguntó el señor Lovegood.

–Ocultarles todo esto es absurdo. Tienen derecho a saberlo, pues este es su último año en Hogwarts y luego entrarán al mundo real, aunque en realidad ellos han vivido ya ese mundo real, se han enfrentado a mortífagos y a Voldemort valientemente, a diferencia de muchos aurores y de Scrimgeour –dijo Moody.

–Lo se, todos vosotros tenéis razón, de hecho no tengo intención de ocultárselos, sólo esperaba hablar primero con vosotros y que vosotros les cuenten lo que hemos hablado, además quiero hablar en privado con Harry –dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento- y con respecto a la Orden, en unos días más realizaremos un consejo acá –agregó.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño castillo para hablar con los chicos y relatarles lo que había acontecido con los mortífagos.

Finalmente luego de subir los peldaños de piedra que llevaban hacia la casa, la señora Weasley llamó a los chicos y chicas -¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Ginny! ¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Luna! ¡Vengan hacia acá! ¡Tenemos que hablar con vosotros! –dijo.

Los 4 chicos descendieron con sus escobas y las 3 chicas se alejaron del lago para acercarse donde los adultos.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? –preguntó Ron.

–Es verdad ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? –preguntó Ginny.

Harry se dio cuenta que lo que les dirían no era nada agradable, pues sus rostros mostraban más preocupación de lo normal.

–Harry –dijo Dumbledore- quiero hablar contigo, siento que quieres decirme algo-.

–Sí profesor, necesito hablar con usted sobre…- dijo, pero no quiso seguir hablando en frente de todos.

–Acompáñame –le dijo el anciano a Harry y éste le obedeció, mientras que el resto se quedó en el exterior hablando. Fawkes voló del hombro de Dumbledore y se posó en el de Harry y se quedó ahí muy cómodamente.

El chico seguía a Dumbledore a través de amplios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación, similar al despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts. El fénix voló del hombro del chico al gran mesón que había en la habitación, al tiempo que Dumbledore se sentaba y le decía que hiciera lo mismo.

-Bueno Harry, primero que todo quiero decirte lo que hablamos recién sin la presencia de ustedes –dijo Dumbledore algo cansado-. Harry las fuerzas de Voldemort comenzaron a moverse y destruyeron por completo Durmstang y el Ministerio de Bulgaria, además Voldemort domina Rumania y gran parte de los Balcanes.

-¡Cómo es posible! ¡Tan poderoso se ha vuelto Voldemort! Se supone que Durmstang está oculto, además ¿Cómo es posible que los mortífagos hayan logrado el dominio de tantos países? –dijo un Harry muy asombrado.

–Lo se Harry, todo esto es lamentable, pero debemos ser fuertes y resistir la oscuridad que se avecina. Sin embargo percibo que algo te preocupa y quieres preguntarme ¿No? –le dijo esbozando una sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

-Sí profesor, he tenido unos sueños muy extraños, sueño con Voldemort, pero también oigo una voz en una lengua extraña que no comprendo. Hace unos días tuve un sueño que no tuvo nada que ver con Voldemort, era como si estuviese en otro mundo, el cual estaba en guerra y había muchos muertos, yo intentaba despertar, pero no podía, entonces volví a escuchar esa voz, me dio mucho miedo –dijo un preocupado Harry.

–Ya veo, y has soñado nuevamente con Voldemort –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Sí, anoche tuve una pesadilla con él, pero fue muy corta como si algo lo hubiese desconcentrado –dijo Harry mirando a Fawkes-. Necesito preguntarle algo sobre este anillo que mi tía Petunia me dio y que mis padres dejaron a su cuidado –agregó mostrándole el anillo que tenía puesto el dedo anular de la mano derecha-.

Dumbledore se puso sus anteojos y observó el anillo, a continuación le sonrió y lo miró a los ojos –Harry –le dijo-, este anillo ha pertenecido a tu familia por parte paterna por generaciones, es un anillo muy antiguo, pues tu familia paterna es muy antigua. Nadie sabe de donde proviene, pero es algo que tú debes poseer junto a otros objetos que debo darte por ser el único miembro vivo de toda tu familia –agregó-.

Harry estaba algo asombrado por las palabras de su viejo profesor, pues él no sabía nada de su familia paterna, no sabía que fuese antigua, tan antigua como lo daba a entender el tono de la voz de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a un estante con libros y sacó uno de ellos, uno muy grande y grueso, con una tapa roja la que tenía dibujada un fénix y un león, similar a los del anillo de Harry y además cogió una espada. El anciano mago volvió a su asiento, puso la espada y el libro en el mesón, y abrió éste último diciéndole:

–Harry, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en tu segundo año luego que derrotaras al Basilisco con respecto a esta espada?-.

Harry se percató que era la espada de Godric Gryffindor, por lo que pensó y recordó –Sí, que sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podría haber sacado la espada del sombrero –le dijo.

–Correcto, pero ¿Sabes por qué Fawkes llegó con el sombrero y la espada? –le preguntó el anciano mientras jugaba con su bigote.

Harry estaba extrañado por la pregunta, pues no encontraba la relación entre la espada y el anillo.

–Mmm… No tengo idea –respondió.

–Harry, la verdadera razón por la que Fawkes llegó con la espada dentro del sombrero, fue porque la misma espada le ordenó a Fawkes que la llevara hacia ti –dijo Dumbledore y Harry estaba cada vez más extrañado por las palabras de su profesor.

–Harry –agregó Dumbledore-, ésta espada no es una espada ordinaria, es una espada mágica hecha por el propio Godric Gryffindor y sólo puede ser usada correctamente por sus descendientes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir profesor? –dijo un asombrado Harry-.

–Exactamente lo que estás pesando, Harry. Tú eres el único descendiente de Godric Gryffindor –dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole-.

Harry parpadeaba rápidamente, pues no daba crédito a las palabras de Dumbledore ¿Cómo puede ser él descendiente de Dumbledore?, seguía haciéndose preguntas hasta que por fin le habló a su profesor.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –fue lo único que dijo-.

–Harry, al igual que tú, tu padre recibió este anillo cuando cumplió 17 años. Un día James vino a hablar conmigo y tenía el anillo puesto, el cual me llamó muchísimo la atención, por lo que le pregunté a tu padre de dónde lo había sacado y si podía verlo de más cerca, entonces tu padre me dijo que es una herencia familiar y se sacó el anillo poniéndolo en mi mano. Lo miré de cerca y vi sus dibujos, los cuales me hicieron sentir que los había visto antes, pero no sabía dónde, por lo que le devolví el anillo a tu padre sin decirle nada. Comencé a investigar para intentar recordar y al año de la muerte de tus padres encontré lo que andaba buscando lo cual siempre estuvo frente a mis narices. Toma la espada y acércala al anillo.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, acercó el anillo a la espada y apenas se produjo el contacto entre esos dos objetos la espada comenzó a brillar con un color rojo y unas marcas comenzaron a aparecer en la hoja de metal y en el mango de la espada. Varios leones y aves fénix comenzaron a aparecer en la hoja y en el mango de la espada, asimismo en éste último un pequeño agujero apareció en su base, más que un agujero era como una pequeña cámara secreta en la espada.

Harry estaba muy asombrado por lo que acontecía, nunca antes había presenciado algo como eso.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –fue lo único que atinó a decir debido a su asombro.

–Harry, mira con mayor atención la espada. ¿Qué lees en ambos lados de la hoja? Y ¿Qué hay en la cámara secreta de la espada? –le dijo Dumbledore mientras acariciaba a Fawkes-.

Harry observó con más detención la espada y leyó en un lado de la hoja –Godric Gryffindor –dijo-.

–Lee el otro lado –le insistió Dumbledore.-. Harry le obedeció y una enorme inscripción en runas que antes no estaba apareció a lo largo de los dos bordes de la hoja:

**(QUIEN QUIERA VER LA ESPADA Y LA INSCRIPCIÓN EN RUNAS DE LA ESPADA DE MERLÍN-GRYFFINDOR, DIRÍJASE A MI PERFIL Y BUSQUE AL FINAL DE ÉL EL LINK A LA ESPADA Y LAS RUNAS**, ya que Fanfiction no me aceptó la escritura en runas xD)

-Está en runas profesor, no lo puedo leer –dijo Harry.

Entonces seriamente Dumbledore le dijo –En nuestra lengua dice lo siguiente: **_Merlin. Gran Mago, Consejero del Rey, Padre de Poderosos Magos. Señor de Randor._** –dijo dejando a un estupefacto muchacho luego de escuchar esas palabras-.

Así es Harry, esta espada fue heredada por Godric Gryffindor de su ancestro, y no fue él quien grabó su nombre en la espada, sino que debe haber sido un descendiente de Godric Gryffindor –agregó.

-Profesor Dumbledore, me está queriendo decir que Godric Gryffindor, es descendiente de Merlin y que yo desciendo de ambos. No lo puedo creer ¿Y ese libro? –dijo Harry intentando volver a la "realidad".

–Este libro, perteneció a Godric Gryffindor y fue el que me dio las respuestas que buscaba sobre la relación entre el anillo y la espada. Observa esta pintura del propio Godric Gryffindor –le mostró el libro-. Mira el dedo de su mano derecha que sostiene la espada y mira su mano derecha –le dijo y así lo hizo el muchacho.

Godric Gryffindor sostenía en su mano derecha la espada y en uno de sus dedos Harry observó un anillo, mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía su varita.

–Da vuelta la página, Harry –le dijo Dumbledore-.

Harry giró la página y ahí vio dibujados detalladamente dos anillos, la espada y la varita de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué hay dos anillos? –preguntó Harry-.

Dumbledore lo miró y le dijo –Si te fijas bien, en uno de los dibujos el anillo tiene dibujado sólo un fénix, el cual era el animal favorito de Merlín, y en el segundo dibujo hay un fénix y un león. Deduzco que Godric Gryffindor añadió el león, el cual era su animal favorito -dijo Dumbledore.

Harry realmente no sabía que decir, estaba estupefacto, se sentía como alguien a quien le dicen que desciende de una familia real, estaba totalmente asombrado, no podría creer todo lo que Dumbledore le decía, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, abrió los ojos y por fin pudo articular palabras.

-¿Y ahora qué hago con estos objetos, profesor? –dijo Harry-.

–Harry, estos objetos te pertenecen. Después de cientos de años los objetos de tus ancestros se han reunido, aunque aún falta que encuentres la vara de Merlín, sólo si lo deseas –dijo Dumbledore-.

-¿Cómo? ¿La vara de Merlín? –preguntó el chico que aún no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento tomando el libro en sus manos, se acercó a Harry y depositó en las manos del chico.

–Harry te pertenece al igual que la espada, por favor cógelos –le dijo-.

Harry tomó el libro y lo volvió a apoyar en el mesón, pues era muy pesado y cogió la espada con la mano derecha. La observó con detención y recordó observar la cámara secreta de la espada, instintivamente acercó el anillo a la cámara y de ésta surgió una luz azul, al cabo de unos segundos una varita apareció. Harry la tomó y la observó y dijo:

–Ésta es la varita del libro, entonces ¿Ésta es la varita de Godric Gryffindor? –le preguntó asombrado a Dumbledore y éste le sonrió nuevamente y asintió moviendo su cabeza.

-Profesor, ¿Qué ocurriría si decido buscar la Vara de Merlín? –le preguntó-.

–Harry, quiero que entiendas que el anillo familiar que posees, la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la Vara de Merlín no son objetos comunes, son especiales y sólo tú los puedes usar y manejar a voluntad por ser descendiente de ambos. Si reúnes los tres objetos estos te mostrarán la ubicación exacta del Castillo que Merlín construyó hace cientos de años y que Godric Gryffindor habitó como heredero de él. En ese castillo se encuentran todas las pertenencias de ambos y el único que puede acceder al castillo sin ser afectado por los poderosos hechizos protectores eres tú, Harry, no obstante como te dije antes, debes reunir el anillo, la espada y la vara, para ubicar el lugar exacto del castillo y para que también seas reconocido como heredero de Merlín, el miembro conocido más importante de tu familia antes de Godric Gryffindor –dijo Dumbledore.

Harry apoyó sus brazos en el mesón y su mentón en sus manos, quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos tratando de "aceptar" todo lo que le había sido revelado, finalmente se levantó del asiento, se acercó a una ventana y observó a los adultos y a los chicos conversar, regresó al asiento, se sentó y le dijo a Dumbledore, quien lo miraba atentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro:

–No se qué decir, me ha tomado por sorpresa todo lo que me ha dicho. Sin embargo es emocionante conocer quienes fueron mis antepasados ¿Mi padre lo supo?-.

–No, Harry. Como te dije antes, todo esto lo averigüe un año después que él muriera junto a tu madre-.

Harry comprendió que era el único que sabía que descendía de Godric Gryffindor y Merlín y le dijo –Profesor ¿Puede guardar la espada y el libro hasta que tenga mi propia casa en donde guardar estas pertenencias tan importantes?-.

–Como desees Harry, pero siento que aún hay algo que quieres contarme-.

Harry se relajó y recordó todo lo que le quería preguntar a Dumbledore antes que éste le contara todo lo que sabía sobre sus ancestros, por lo que cambiando absolutamente de tema le preguntó:

-¿Fue Voldemort el causante de la extraña tormenta? –preguntó Harry-.

Dumbledore lo miró y le dijo –No, Harry. Voldemort no tiene el poder para controlar la naturaleza, sin embargo a mí también me preocupa, pues nunca he visto una tormenta de este tipo y duración en pleno verano en toda mi vida –le dijo guiñándole un ojo dando entender que se refería a muchos años.

-Profesor –añadió- hace unos días cuando la tormenta se reanudó por sólo unas cuantas horas ocurrió un fenómeno muy extraño –dijo relatándole lo del rostro que se formó en las nubes y los dragones negros que surcaron el cielo.

-¿Dragones negros?-preguntó Dumbledore-.

–En realidad ahora que lo pienso bien, no me parece que hayan sido dragones, sino que eran similares a los dragones, sin embargo no podría decir si lo eran o no –dijo Harry-.

Dumbledore lo miró y al parecer estaba asombrado por lo que le decía -¿Ese fenómeno lo viste sólo tú?- preguntó y el chico le respondió que no.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme? –agregó Dumbledore y Harry recordó el libro que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

-Hay un libro que Hermione me regaló, el cual hablaba de los Horcruxes, sin embargo no lo hemos podido abrir, además es un libro muy extraño, nunca había visto un libro como ése -dijo el chico-.

Dumbledore estaba muy atento a las palabras de Harry –Trae el libro, quiero mirarlo –dijo y el chico se levantó para ir en busca del libro, pero el anciano mago lo detuvo –Dobby -dijo y elfo apareció en la habitación.

-Dile a Dobby que lo traiga, puede que te pierdas si vas tú –agregó.

–Dobby podrías traer un libro de metal negro que traje conmigo, por favor-dijo Harry.

El elfo abrió los ojos por completo y sonrió ampliamente y le dijo con una reverencia –Será un placer, señor –desapareciendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos el elfo reapareció en la habitación, pero lucía muy diferente a como se había presentado antes de ir a buscar el extraño libro. Tenía la ropa quemada y su rostro, o mejor dicho todo su cuerpo presentaba golpes, en especial sus manos y su rostro.

-¡Dobby! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?! –dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al elfo al igual que Dumbledore.

El anciano mago repitió la pregunta echa por Harry y entonces Dobby respondió algo agitado:

–Fue ese libro. Dobby llegó a la habitación del gran Harry Potter, buscó en sus cosas y encontró el libro. Dobby intentó tomarlo, pero era muy pesado para él, entonces intenté transportarlo hacia esta habitación y todo se volvió oscuro y a continuación hubo una explosión que me dañó, y también a Dobby le pareció oír una voz siniestra. Dobby sintió mucho miedo y huyó de la casa, pero recordó que los señores lo esperaban, así que regresó –dijo un elfo muy nervioso que aún tiritaba por lo que había vivido.

-Profesor ¿Qué significa esto? –dijo Harry y Dumbledore respondió ya no con la sonrisa de antes, sino que con un rostro sombrío, lleno de preocupación:

–Dobby, acompaña a Harry a buscar ese libro para que lo traiga personalmente-.

Dobby lo miró asustado, pues no quería volver a acercarse a ese libro, Harry notó eso y le dijo:

–No te preocupes Dobby, sólo guíame a la habitación y tráeme de regreso aquí, luego puedes retirarte-.

El elfo aceptó y lo guió, el chico entró en la habitación y percibió que el ambiente estaba helado y como si algo o alguien estuviese en esa habitación, realmente Harry estaba asustado. Avanzó y tirado en el piso vio el libro, ese libro que tanto había asustado al elfo doméstico. Se acercó e intentó tomarlo, pero se quemó, el libro estaba ardiendo.

-¡Qué demonios sucede! –dijo envolviendo el libro en unas mantas que encontró en la habitación. Lo tomó con mucho esfuerzo, debido a su peso y salió de la habitación, le dijo a Dobby que lo guiara de regreso donde el profesor Dumbledore.

Regresaron donde Dumbledore, Harry entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y Dobby desapareció.

-¿Por qué traes el libro envuelto, Harry? –le preguntó el anciano acercándose a él-.

–El libro está muy caliente, me quemé la mano, por eso lo traigo aquí –dijo.

Dumbledore se acercó a su mesón y lo despejó, puso el libro y la espada de Godric Gryffindor en una mesita y el resto de los objetos en una mesa que estaba desocupada.

–Ponlo aquí junto con las mantas para que no quemen el mesón –le dijo Dumbledore y el chico obedeció.

Puso el libro encima del mesón y quedó asombrado al ver la portada, la cual no vio antes debido a que el libro estaba apoyado en ella. Las palabras escritas y estaban al rojo vivo y unas llamas encendidas aumentaban y disminuían de intensidad como si algo o alguien las controlara, y esta vez tanto Harry como Dumbledore quedaron asombrado y el chico se dio cuenta que habían palabras nuevas y Dumbledore leyó en voz alta:

**MITOSDAKEN**

**MOT**

**WOLK DAKENWELEK**

**SUPRAM**

**Ig Fork barne ig Karnak.**

**Ig Karnak seine ig Prasen onig daken Salmat.**

**Ig Dakenwelek laite ig Salmat.**

**Enteik ig Salmat seine ig Barschak.**

**Ig Barschak seine ig Wolk.**

**Ig Wolk seine eisen solt.**

**Ig Dakenwelek domine allek.**

**Ig Gorlak, Kaysa on ig Dakenwelek**

**Seine onig Mot er on dein Walkwernak**

**Got.**

**(Para ver el libro ir a mi PERFIL)**

Todas las palabras fueron leídas muy cuidadosamente por Dumbledore quien estaba realmente preocupado

-¿Dónde encontró este libro la señorita Granger? –le preguntó y Harry le contó la historia, asimismo le relató lo que le ocurrió a Lupin al intentar abrir el libro con el hechizo **_Cistem Aperio_**, y le dijo que antes el libro sólo decía **_MITOS_** y nada más, por eso Hermione se lo regaló creyendo que era un libro de "Mitos" que hablaba de los Horcruxes.

–Harry, la única razón que encuentro y que estoy seguro que es correcta, para que este libro hable de los Horcruxes, sea imposible de abrir, haya rechazado el hechizo lanzado por Remus, y haya producido lo que le sucedió a Dobby, es que este libro haya sido creado por un mago oscuro muy poderoso que ha protegido el libro contra cualquiera que no sea él intente abrir el libro –dijo.

-¿Voldemort?- preguntó el ojiverde-.

El rostro de Dumbledore se oscureció y su rostro de preocupación aumentó.

–No Harry, éste libro no le pertenece. Ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de hacer algo como esto, además las palabras escrita en este libro no se de qué idioma son, no son de ningún idioma conocido, ni del presente ni del pasado remoto, es un idioma del cual no hay registro –le respondió-.

Harry no podía creer lo que Dumbledore le decía, tenía un libro de magia negra, protegido con magia negra muy poderoso, tan poderosa que el propio Dumbledore afirmaba que era superior a la de Voldemort.

–Harry –dijo el anciano- guarda ese libro, no intentes abrirlo, pues sólo conseguirás dañarte a ti y dañar a quienes te rodeen. Mientras no sepamos más de ese libro es mejor que hagas lo que te digo, cuando llegue el momento de ir a Hogwarts llévalo contigo, allá lo estudiaré con más atención, pero ahora guárdalo. No lo necesitamos, pues sabemos todo sobre los Horcruxes, sólo nos falta encontrarlos.

-Así lo haré profesor –dijo Harry-. Sin embargo quiero hacerle una pregunta ¿Qué sucede con la Orden del Fénix? –dijo-.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y ser acercó al chico.

–La Orden se reunirá dentro de unos días acá y deseo que tú y los demás muchachos estén presentes, se acercan tiempos sombríos y todos deberán estar informados y preparados –le dijo al mismo tiempo que posaba una mano en su hombro y le volvía a sonreír, y con esa sonrisa Dumbledore le dijo:

–Es hora que salgamos, ya es tiempo de almorzar y de seguro tus amigos querrán saber que hablamos tantas horas aquí. Eres libre de decir todo o lo que desees a tus amigos, pues gran parte de esta conversación se trató sobre tus ancestros y los objetos que te he entregado que por derecho te corresponden.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó salir primero a Dumbledore y luego le siguió hasta el exterior de la casa.

-¡Ahí vienen! –dijo una Hermione con una amplia sonrisa-.

–Disculpen la espera –dijo Dumbledore-.

El almuerzo pronto estará listo, queridas Molly y Tonks, ¿Podrían observar en la cocina si hay algo que no les guste? –les dijo con una sonrisa y luego agregó –Remus, necesito hablar contigo a solas. Sígueme por favor-.

Lupin fue tras él, mientras que los chicos llenaban de preguntas a Harry, pero él les dijo que luego de almorzar les contaría todo, que ahora quería admirar el hermoso paisaje que extendía frente a sus ojos. El ojiverde se ruborizó al igual que Hermione, pues cuando dijo esas palabras inconscientemente miraba a la chica directamente a los ojos, sólo Luna y Ginny se dieron cuenta de la situación y rieron entre ellas. Todos los chicos imitaron a Harry, pues era imposible no contemplar y quedar maravillado observando el paisaje.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore y Lupin conversaban.

–¿Recuerdas este libro Remus?- preguntó Dumbledore-.

Lupin se acercó al mesón y contempló el libro, llamándole la atención las palabras que estaban al rojo vivo.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, es el libro que Hermione le regaló a Harry, pero está diferente, las letras no estaban así cuando lo intenté abrir –dijo Lupin y en preciso momento se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Dumbledore le estaba preguntando eso, entonces lo miró le dijo:

–Cuando lo intenté abrir sentí que con el hechizo rompí una pequeña barrera, la cual explotó y me lanzó hacia el techo. No lo quise volver a intentar y le dije a Harry que tuviera cuidado con él y que se lo mostrara a usted. ¿Qué opina? –dijo Lupin seriamente y algo preocupado.

Dumbledore se sentó y le dijo a Lupin que hiciera lo mismo, le contó lo que había ocurrido con Dobby y agregó:

–Remus, este libro fue hecho con magia oscura, pero una magia oscura poderosísima y muy antigua, tan antigua y poderosa que no conozco, además ni yo ni Voldemort ni Grindewald juntos podríamos abrirlo sin ser dañados por la magia que protege a este libro. No se a quien pertenezca, pero si te puedo decir que es o fue alguien muy poderoso-.

Lupin se dirigió a la ventana –Entonces ¿Qué pasará con el libro?-dijo-.

–Por ahora le dije a Harry que lo guarde y llegado el momento lo lleve a Hogwarts para estudiarlo, aunque dudo descubrir algo –le dijo al mismo tiempo que aparecía Dobby anunciándole que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Se dirigieron al comedor, la mesa estaba llena de exquisitos platos, y el primero en sentarse fue Ron, quien fue regañado por su madre, provocando la risa de todos. Todo mundo se sentó y comenzaron a almorzar, un ambiente distendido los rodeó, todos sonreían y al parecer Dumbledore se encontraba de mejor ánimo, pues su rostro ya no mostraba signos de cansancio, por ahora.


	10. EPISODIO X: PIEZAS EN MOVIMIENTO

_**LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA MÁGICA**_

_**EPISODIO X: PIEZAS EN MOVIMIENTO**_

Al mismo tiempo que en Inglaterra, específicamente en Phoenixcastle almorzaban tranquilamente, en el oscuro refugio de Alemania, Lord Voldemort caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación con una diabólica sonrisa dibujada completamente en su horrible rostro debido al éxito de la misión que les encomendó a dos de sus jóvenes Mortífagos.

-Magnífico, son realmente excepcionales. Nunca pensé que siendo tan jóvenes fueran capaces de realizar esa misión de manera perfecta, pues muchos de mis planes llevados a cabo por mis mortífagos más antiguos y leales han terminado en un rotundo fracaso –dijo Voldemort sentándose nuevamente en el trono.

El hechicero cerró los ojos imaginando la expresión de todos esos magos mediocres al observar su marca, la temible Marca Tenebrosa sobre Durmstang y el Ministerio de Bulgaria, sonreía con mucha satisfacción, pues hasta ahora ninguno de sus nuevos mortífagos más cercanos le había fallado, Steiner y Swierczewski se encontraban preparando a un gran número de mortífagos y Molotov junto a Salenkov durante la noche anterior le dieron una gran satisfacción con su actuar.

-Vladimir Molotov, eres como un tigre; veloz, feroz, implacable con sus presas, realmente eres una bestia, cualquier mediocre temblaría con sólo verte, además tus habilidades son magníficas. Y tú, Irina Salenkov, eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan terrible y poderosa, eres como una sirena que con su hermoso canto y belleza era capaz de atraer a los marineros, quienes estrellaban sus barcos y luego eran devorados por ellas. Si hay algo que admiro en este mundo es el poder, y ustedes han demostrado que son poderosos y muy leales- pensó Voldemort tratando de imaginar la destrucción causada por los mortífagos liderados por Molotov y Salenkov.

Mientras tanto en el exterior de la mansión, bajo un cielo oscuro, pese a que era pleno día, los mortífagos habían comenzado a reunirse por órdenes de Bellatrix Lestrange, sin embargo Fenrir Greyback aún se encontraba encadenado por órdenes de Voldemort, la decisión de éste último había enfurecido a Greyback, pues él siempre había demostrado ser un fiel mortífago. El hombre-lobo buscaba la explicación de lo que le había ocurrido a él y a los de su especie hace algunos días.

Estaba cansado, ya que había sido encadenado completamente durante toda la noche y durante todo el día, sus brazos estaban encadenados con una tensión considerable formando una V al igual que sus piernas, sólo que obviamente formaban una V invertida, y su cuello también estaba encadenado, con una cadena muy corta, lo que lo obligaba a mantener inclinada su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

Greyback cerraba los ojos para no pensar en el cansancio que le producía esa situación, así como también seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace algunos días:

-¿Qué demonios nos ocurrió? No lo entiendo, de un momento a otro empezamos a escuchar una voz extraña que nos ordenaba ir a algún lugar, pero ¿Dónde? No lo recuerdo –decía mientras escupía el piso.

-Esa voz dominaba nuestros cuerpos, a pesar que nuestras mentes no querían obedecerla ¿De quién diablos es esa voz? Debo liberarme, pero ¿Cómo? –dijo.

Algunos minutos después llegó Lucius Malfoy, quien se acercó a Greyback y comenzó a soltarlo tranquilamente. Al terminar, Malfoy le dijo mirándolo a los ojos:

-El Señor Oscuro quiere verte inmediatamente. Ahora que tu castigo ha terminado desea que le relates nuevamente lo que les sucedió a ustedes, los hombres-lobos.

Fenrir Greyback por fin pudo estirar su cuello, se acercó a la cubeta con agua que los Lestrange le habían dejado la noche anterior, vio lo espantoso que se encontraba su rostro reflejado en el agua, se mojó la cara, buscó en sus bolsillos una cinta para amarrar su gris y largo cabello, miró directamente a la cara a Lucius Malfoy y de un puñetazo que lo arrojó al suelo, le rompió la nariz e hizo que éste manchara su vestimenta con su propia sangre.

-Eres realmente patético Lucius. Fallas en las misiones que el señor te ordena y regresas suplicando el perdón de rodillas. Tus faltas las deberías pagar con tu muerte. ¿Por qué no nos das ese gusto a todos? Eres realmente un estorbo para todos nosotros- le dijo a Malfoy en su oído arrodillado frente a él, mirándolo con desprecio nunca antes visto.

-La única razón por la que el señor te perdona es por tu gran fortuna, con ellas muchos mortífagos que no han sido descubiertos pueden manejar las comunidades mágicas de varios países o ¿Acaso pensabas que eras muy importante para nuestro señor como mago? –agregó levantándose y poniéndose erguido frente a un Malfoy que seguía en el suelo sangrando.

Antes de salir del lugar le dijo –Realmente crees que eres importante por eso. No me hagas reír, fuiste incapaz de realizar una misión sencilla ordenada por nuestro señor, en cambio tu hijo pese a todo, el año pasado hizo algo formidable. Si tu hijo sobrevive será mucho más grande que tú, y por lo que escuché anoche será mejor que te prepares amigo mío, pues quien sabe lo que te hará tu hijo al enterarse que mataste a su madre-. Dicho lo anterior se retiró en dirección a la mansión donde su señor lo esperaba.

Todos quienes lo veían acercarse se alejaban, pues su apariencia actual causaba temor incluso en los propios mortífagos. Greyback caminaba con el rostro en alto desafiando a cualquiera que osara interponerse en su camino, estaba próximo a llegar a la mansión cuando cruzó miradas con Rudolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, a ambos fulminó con la mirada y los hizo retroceder como si algo los empujara.

Subió hasta la habitación de Voldemort sin tomar en cuenta lo que Colagusano le dijo –Yo le avisaré al señor-, pues lo miró a los ojos y luego lo golpeó en el rostro en su pómulo izquierdo, luego lo agarró de su ropa y lo lanzó contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente durante varios minutos, posteriormente entró y se arrodilló frente a Voldemort.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido, su conversación se extendió por más de una hora y media, mientras que al mismo tiempo en el exterior de la mansión varios mortífagos dialogaban entre ellos.

-¿Por qué hemos empezado a reunirnos todos? –preguntó Crabbe a Goyle.

-Mmm… no se, supongo que el señor estará preparando alguna misión que tendremos que realizar –dijo Goyle.

Un tercer mortífago se acercó hacia ellos, el cual tenía la cabeza cubierta por su negra túnica y el rostro por la tradicional máscara en forma de calavera. Se detuvo frente a Crabbe y Goyle y les dijo con voz de mando::

-¡Dejen de hablar par de estúpidos! ¡Fórmense junto a los demás!-

Los dos mortífagos se sintieron intimidados por él, por lo que dieron cuatro pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntaron.

-¿Quién soy? –dijo descubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Rodolphus! –dijeron los dos

Rodolphus Lestrange les sonrió burlonamente y los miró con desprecio, luego se retiró abriéndose camino entre el resto de mortífagos que lo miraban asombrados, pues caminaba con su rostro en alto y con una sonrisa y mirada que reflejaban confianza y satisfacción.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Voldemort y Fenrir Greyback aún conversaban sobre los sucesos recientes que habían acaecido. Fenrir continuaba arrodillado frente a Voldemort explicándole que no era por voluntad propia que los hombres-lobos no le obedecían. Voldemort lo observaba y escuchaba desde su trono con rostro serio y con teniendo las dos manos juntas movía los dedos manifestando de esa manera cierta impaciencia.

-¡Ponte de pie, Fenrir! ¡Mírame directamente a los ojos! –dijo Voldemort.

El mortífago hizo lo que se le ordenó, se puso de pie y miró a su señor y sintió como si éste escudriñara a través de su mente, intentando averiguar si él le decía la verdad. Fenrir comprendió que su señor estaba utilizando _**Legeremencia**_ en él, por tanto se armó de valor y le habló.

-Mi señor, le juro que todo lo que le he dicho es cierto –dijo Greyback, pero inmediatamente se sintió intimidado por la mirada de su señor, por lo que bajó la vista y calló.

Voldemort seguía observándolo completamente convencido que todo lo que Fenrir le había contado era cierto. Eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera, pues no sabía quien era capaz de controlar de esa manera a los hombres-lobos y quizás también a los Dementotes.

Fenrir se armó nuevamente de valor y le preguntó a Voldemort:

-Mi señor ¿Por qué varios mortífagos han comenzado a reunirse afuera?-.

Voldemort no le respondió, quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, luego se levantó de su trono y pasó al lado de Greyback se dirigió hacia la puerta, a continuación abrió la puerta con su varita y se acercó al ventanal que quedaba en el corredor y observó el exterior de la mansión, desde ese lugar contempló a sus mortífagos formados ordenadamente.

-Excelente, con todos ellos mis planes se llevaran a cabo de manera eficaz. Sólo debo esperar que los mortífagos que envié fuera regresen para iniciar la planificación. Sin embargo aún sigo preocupado por lo que Fenrir me dijo…- dijo Voldemort.

De repente unos pasos que se acercaban lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que provenían los pasos y allí vio a Bellatrix Lestrangre, quien se acercaba a su señor sonriente.

-Mi señor, han regresado –dijo Bellatrix.

Voldemort le sonrió, volvió a mirar el exterior, dio media vuelta y reingresó en la habitación seguido por Bellatrix, se sentó en el trono y le dijo a la mortífaga:

-Díle a Lucius, a Rabastan, a Rodolphus, a Dolohov, a los recién llegados y al estúpido de Colagusano que vengan a esta habitación inmediatamente-.

Bellatrix se retiró y salió de la mansión

Voldemort sonrió y murmuró –El tablero está listo, las piezas están en movimiento-.


End file.
